


Nothing Like Us

by House_Stark



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Stark/pseuds/House_Stark
Summary: Park Hana is Got7's makeup artist, she's been with the boys since the beginning. It's a great job the only downside is that she has feelings for the leader, Im Jaebum. Are his feelings mutual? Or is it a one sided love? {Also I wrote this set back in 2015}





	1. Can't Know

**Author's Note:**

> so...This is actually a finished story...lolol. I wanted to post all the chapters before I go camping for 8 days but idk if I'd be able to. This story isn't very long, only about 13 chapters so it's pretty short.

-Set in 2015-

  
  


“Alright Youngjae you’re all done.” I said with a smile, stepping back so he could stand up.

He left with a smile and I called out for Jackson to come get his makeup done. He didn’t seem to hear me as he was fooling around with BamBam and Yugyeom. I sighed and walked over to them, standing behind Jackson with my hands on my hips. I put on my best serious face and stared at the back of his head as the other two went silent. I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow when Jackson finally turned around to look at me.

“Did you not hear me?” I asked in a firm voice, biting my lips to stop myself from smiling at the look on his face.

“Sorry Hana.” He said dejected and with his head down.

A grin broke out on my face and I reached forward, placing my hand on his shoulder.

“I’m just kidding Jackson but come on we’re already on a tight schedule.” 

“Jackson oppa.” He corrected, following me back to the makeup station.

“We’re the same age Jackson.” I replied, getting started by applying a lightweight foundation on his face with a cosmetic sponge.

“Technically I’m older.”

“Yeah by two months...close your eyes.” I mumbled, ordering him to close his eyes so I could start on his eyeshadow.

“You don’t see me telling Jinyoung to call me Noona just cause I’m older by four months.” I added as I applied a shade two times darker than his skin tone close to his upper lashline.

I could see he was going to keep the discussion going but I silenced him with a glare. He rolled his eyes at me but kept his mouth shut as he let me continue working in silence.

You all are probably wondering who I am, well my name is Park Hana and I am GOT7’s makeup artist. I’ve been with the boys since a few months before their debut a year ago. And I know what you’re thinking how can a twenty one year old (korean age) be GOT7’s makeup artist? Well to answer your question my father is Park Jinyoung as in JYP, owner of JYP entertainment. And yes most of you may think that I only got the job because he was my father and it is partially true but I’ve been going to school for beauty since I was 15 and I graduated two years early at the top of my class. My father offered me the job so I would be close to him and so he could keep tabs on me...dads I swear, too overprotective. So that is how I became one of the youngest makeup artists JYP entertainment had at their disposal. Enough about me let’s get back to a sleepy Jackson sitting in front of me.

I finished his makeup by adding a light contour to his nose although he doesn’t need it it looked good on TV. Once I was done I shook his shoulder telling him that I was done. The next one up was Jaebum making my stomach erupt in butterflies at the very thought of his name. I know, I know “oh she’s in love with one of the members, shocker” , but I am not in love with him... I just have this teeny tiny crush on him. Okay, okay it’s a huge crush but can you blame me? The man was gorgeous and his smile, laugh, and voice were to die for, hell just him entirely had me dying. 

He sat down in the chair, not even needing me to call out his name since he knew he was the last one up for his makeup. He was singing his part in  _ If You Do  _ as I applied the foundation onto his skin, the same way I did with Jackson. I used my pinky finger to move his head to the left a bit as I applied the foundation on his jaw and blended it down to his neck. I tried ignoring the way I felt having his face so close to mine as I moved to fix up his eyebrows a bit. It wasn’t helping that he was singing along to one of my favorite songs by them.

“Hana?” 

“Hm?” I hummed back in response as I was too busy trying to decide if I should put eyeliner on him or stick with just eyeshadow like I did with Jackson.

“What’s your favorite song off the new album?” He asked with a cheeky smile.

I laughed under my breath and shook my head, already knowing he was going to ask that. Every time I did his makeup he would ask me the same question.

“My answer hasn’t changed since yesterday, or the day before that or the day before…” I replied trailing off as I focused on applying his eyeshadow.

“Just answer the question.” He said grinning as he opened his eyes even though I wasn’t completely done.

“I wasn’t finished yet.” I whined, once again ignoring the feeling I got seeing him grinning up at me.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose before nodding, “Alright, fine. Its  _ If You Do _ happy now?”

He nodded before closing his eyes and letting me finish. I finished with his upper lid fairly quickly and motioned for him to look up when he opened his eyes so I could get to his lower lash line.  

“Sing it.” He stated as I contoured his nose a bit.

“Haha you've got jokes.” I retorted sarcastically. 

“I’m not joking.”

“And I can't sing.” 

I finished with his nose and stepped back to look at his entire face. Everything looked good and I nodded in approval, putting everything down and dusting my hands off dramatically.  putting my things down as I was done for the day.

“Come on just one verse.” He said with the grin still on his face.

I blushed as he took a step closer to me, ducking my head so he couldn’t see my face.

“Hyung come on, we’re about to go on.” Youngjae came up to us, putting his hand on Jaebum’s shoulder.

Jaebum nodded and left without another word, going into leader mode immediately. I looked up and gave Youngjae a grateful look. 

“You should tell him.” He said with a knowing look.

“Oh God no. No no no, he can’t know and you better not telling him. I’ll kill you if you do.” I told him sternly, glaring at him.

He raised his hands in surrender and started walking away from me. “You know with that attitude I might just let a thing or two slip out.”

I reached for my water bottle and threw it at him as he ran out laughing. I sighed as I sat down on a chair, not knowing what to do with these growing feelings I had for Jaebum. Out of all the guys the only one who knew was Youngjae. He was the one I was closest to and the one I confided in the most. It’s not that I couldn’t trust the others it’s just a bit different with Youngjae, he’s my best friend. I sighed once more and shook my head. 

‘He can’t know.’


	2. Sarcasm

-3 weeks later-

 

“Kim Yugyeom you are so dead!” I yelled after him as I chased him around the studio.

I had been giving a three week vacation and I had gotten back to see the boys were in the middle of shooting Real GOT7 season three. The other staff members were happy to have me back and the boys had prepared a cake for me seeing as my birthday was a few days ago, explaining why I was on vacation while everyone was not.

As soon as I blew out the candles Yugyeom scooped up some icing and smeared it all over my face. The boys all laughed at the look on my face as I gawked up at Yugyeom. I had just gotten off an eight hour plane ride so I wasn’t in the mood for any goofing around. My face was red with anger and I was giving Yugyeom my deadliest glare, running after him. I knew it was stupid to get angry at something so small but I was sleep deprived and hungry, not a great combination.

Yugyeom was pretty fast with his long legs and all but I was also on the taller side for a female standing at a whopping 5 foot 8 inches with equally as long legs. I cornered him and he laughed before begging me to forgive him. I had to admit he looked pretty adorable as he continued laughing and smiling at what he did. I walked over to him and grabbed at his ear, pulling him towards the others. He whined and place his hand over mine to try and lessen the pain but I just pulled harder.

“Your lucky I love you or else I’d throw you out the nearest window.” I threatened him as I finally let go.

Yugyeom was like that annoying little brother who picked on me constantly but I loved him anyway, even though he got on my nerves sometimes. The boys all laughed at our antics, knowing Yugyeom would pull something like that to piss me off. I sighed and wiped at my face with a moist towel Youngjae handed me.

“Why am I here again?” I asked as Jinyoung took the towel out of my hands and wiped my face properly like a mother would with her own child.

“We’re having a photoshoot today.” Mark said as he munched on some chips.

I immediately tried grabbing at the chips but he pulled away with a smirk. I pouted and gave him my best puppy dog eyes but he refused to give me any. I was starving and seeing him eating made me even more hungry. I was saved however as Jackson handed me a granola bar and grinned massively as I took a huge bite. I gave him a hug before continuing to eat the small snack.

“Have I ever told you you’re my favorite.” I said with my mouth full.

“Hey!” Youngjae exclaimed, pushing at my shoulder lightly.

I awed and wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug, “You know you’ll always be my fave.”

“Yeah after Jaebum hyung…”He whispered so only I could hear.

I pulled away from the hug quickly and punched him in the arm. He threw his head back and laughed his full body laugh, draping his arm around my shoulders as I blushed uncontrollably.

“What’s the concept?” I asked. Finally getting back on track.

“Boyfriends trying to apologize to an angry girlfriend.” Jaebum answered, speaking up for the first time.

“Seriously?” I questioned looking at all of them but just got confused stares in return.

“Oh this is gonna be good.” I said with a grin on my face.

 

…..

 

The boys photoshoot finished an hour later and we headed out for dinner to celebrate. My mouth watered at the thought of food since I still hadn’t eaten anything. We arrived at the restaurant within ten minutes and I was dying to get some food into my mouth, literally though...I was dying. I leaned into Youngjae, exaggerating the fact that I was starving, making them all laugh at my childish ways. Youngjae was practically carrying me by the time we sat down at a table.

“Yah Hana!” Youngjae whined pushing me off of him lightly but hard enough that I fell back into Jaebum.

I blushed a deep shade of red as he laughed and steadied me, both hands holding onto my forearms. He grinned at me and finally let me go after a few seconds.

“You alright?” He asked before taking a seat himself.

I nodded as I sat in between him and Youngjae as it was the only seat available. I reached under the table and pinched Youngjae’s thigh causing him to jump slightly and whine at the pain.

“I’m going to kill you.” I threatened through my teeth

“First Yugyeom then Youngjae who else is on your kill list?” Jaebum asked with a smirk as he heard me.

“I don’t know yet. I think two bodies is enough for today, don’t want to exert myself when I’m digging the graves and destroying all the evidence.” I said nonchalantly as I dug into the meal that had arrived.

I hadn’t even noticed one of the guys had already ordered. As I shoveled ramen into my mouth I looked up to see the boys staring at me with wide eyes.

“What?” I asked with my mouth still full of ramen.

“You’re joking right?” BamBam asked looking slightly terrified.

“Seriously?” I questioned back as I swallowed the food.

“Guys...its called sarcasm. You may have noticed I use it a lot. Have you still not picked up on it after almost two years?”

They all looked at each other confused before looking at me again. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose before clapping my hands together.

“Okay! So...I can’t believe I always have to say this but never take anything I say seriously unless I say so.”

They all made an ‘oh’ face and then started laughing. I rolled my eyes and smiled, “I’m gonna throw myself off a cliff and into shark infested waters if I have to explain again.”

At that they stopped laughing and stared at me wide eyed once again.

“Oh for fuck’s sake…”

“I’m kidding!”


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana's dreams get a little...too wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments down below and tell me what you think!

“I can't believe you got his number.” Jackson yelled from the back.

“And you're going on a date with him Friday.” BamBam joined in teasingly.

I rolled my eyes at them and turned to throw some chips at them. They laughed and reached over to squish me in a hug between them. I have absolutely no idea how Jackson did it from his seat all the way in the back.

“Aw our little baby is all grown up.” BamBam said as Jackson wiped at some fake tears.

“I’m older than you...and Jackson we’re the same age.” I struggled in saying as they squeezed me tighter.

“Only one of you are older than me and the other refuses to acknowledge that we’re the same age just cause he’s a few months older.” I added pushing at their chests so they would let me go.

“Yeah Mark oppa and Jaebummie oppa.” Jinyoung chimed in a high pitched voice.

I glared over at him as I finally got the other two off of me. You all might be confused with the current situation so let me fill you in. At the restaurant I managed to run into an old friend. Minseok had moved away to England as a foreign exchange student in high school. He was a great friend and I missed his lame jokes ever since he left but you can bet your ass I never told him. So when I ran into him I was ecstatic and so was he. We exchanged numbers and decided to hang out Friday, it was anything but a date. But as usual the boys decided to tease me over it.

I sighed as Youngjae grabbed my arm from his seat next to me, draping it over his shoulders. This was a regular thing when he was tired since he knew I liked playing with his hair and that relaxed him and put him to sleep. Before I combed my fingers through his hair I pulled at his ear lightly causing him to whine.

“You know what that was for.” I said as he raised his head from my shoulder and gave me with an annoyed look.

I put my hand on the side of his face, forcing him to lay his head back on my shoulder. I began combing my fingers through his hair, feeling myself relax with the action as well. 

I laid my head back in the seat and looked forward only to see Jaebum looking at me through the rearview mirror. A small blush coated my cheeks as I gave him a sheepish smile, one he returned. I sighed once more and closed my eyes, fingers still combing through Youngjae’s hair, slowly falling asleep.

 

……

 

-JB’s P.O.V-

 

I watched as Youngjae grabbed Hana’s arm,draping it over his shoulders and laying his head on her shoulder. I have absolutely no idea why but every time they did something like that I felt a burst of anger run through me. For some odd reason it didn't sit right with me when they were so close to one another. It was worse when that guy, Minseok, asked for her number, I was ready to punch a hole in the nearest wall.

I stole another glance at her through the rearview mirror and smiled to myself, seeing her asleep with her mouth slightly opened.

_ ‘She looks so adorable _ . _ ’ _ I thought as I turned my attention back to the road.

I turned left and onto her street, stopping in front of her house and turned to face the back. Mark turned around as well since he was in the passenger seat and we both came to the sight of BamBam, Youngjae, and Hana asleep while the other three were preoccupied on their phones.

Hana had her head resting on top of Youngjae’s like before but now BamBam had joined the sleeping party and laid his head on Hana’s shoulder. I looked towards Mark with an eyebrow raised questioningly and he shrugged in response. I sighed and reached forward, shaking Hana’s knee in hopes of waking her up. All she did was stir in her seat, hugging Youngjae closer to her. I couldn't help but feel the anger in me rise at seeing them cuddled up to each other.

This puzzled me, I can never explain why I suddenly felt angry or annoyed with the sight of them together. I shook my head and tried shaking her awake again but all she did was slap the air in front of her effectively hitting my cheek. I stared at her stunned and heard Mark snicker from beside me.

“Dude this is hopeless, she’s worse than Youngjae and she’s also violent.” Mark pointed out.

“What do we do?” I asked loud enough for the ones in the back to hear.

“She can just crash at the dorm. I don't mind having a cuddle buddy.” Jackson said suggestively but also jokingly.

I looked up and glared at him causing him to raise his hands up in surrender. I let out a breath and combed my fingers through my hair, nodding.

“She can have my bed I’ll just stay in the room you share with Jackson.” I said looking at Mark as I spoke.

 

-

 

_ He shushed me by crashing his lips onto my own, leaning forward with his body causing me to lay back on the bed behind us. I grabbed onto the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, slowly moving my hands down his bare torso. He hooked his hands under my knees and scooted us higher onto the bed. My hands moved up to weave themselves through his hair pulling at it lightly as he ground his hips against mine slowly, teasingly. _

_ I pulled away from the kiss as he had reached down to grab at the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I arched my back up as he reached back to unhook my bra, leaving me more exposed underneath him. I gasped and he started to kiss his way down my neck to my chest. The sweet kisses he was leaving behind left me breathless. I bit my lip, trying to suppress a moan as he ground his hips harder but kept his slow steady pace. Oh how I wished there were no clothes in between our bodies but sadly we both still had our jeans on.  _

_ Having enough of the teasing I reached down and fumbled with the belt around his waist. He pulled his lips away from my chest and hovered over me, moving his hips away from my anxious hands. _

_ “Now what did I say baby girl?” He asked in a deep husky voice as he kissed the outline of my jaw slowly. _

_ I whimpered slightly at the feeling of him moving his hips harder and faster against my own. Even through our clothes I could still feel how big he was making me move my hips up to meet his. _

_ “Please.” I moaned out, raking my fingers down his back. _

_ “Please...what?” He asked in a teasing tone as he slowly unbuttoned my jeans, teasing me further. _

_ “Fuck me. Fuck, Jaebum just-” I cut myself off as he finally pulled my pants and underwear down my legs. _

_ “You sure? I don't think one or two rounds is gonna be enough for me.” He whispered seductively as he had also pulled his pants down leaving only his boxers on. _

_ “ _ **_Jaebum_ ** _.” I moaned his name loudly as I could almost feel every inch of him through his boxers. _

_ I guess that did the trick for him as he pulled his boxers down hurriedly and wasted no more time. I moaned louder than before at the feeling of him inside me, arching my back off the bed. He moved at a slow, leisurely pace groaning from time to time in my ear. My nails scraped down his back harder as he picked up the pace. I was in awe as he was able to be rough and gentle at the same time. _

_ “ _ **_Oh Jaebum_ ** _!” I moaned out loudly as he hit that right spot every time. _

_ “Hana…” He groaned out softly causing me to moan at the sound. _

_ “Hana.” He said in a clearer voice. _

_ “Yah Hana!” _

 

_ - _

 

I jolted upright in the bed, bewildered with the change of environment. I looked around quickly, eyes landing on a smirking Youngjae. I looked at him confused, rubbing at my eyes to rid myself of the lingering sleepiness after waking up so suddenly.

_ ‘Damn and I was having a good dream too.’ _ I thought grumpily as Youngjae continued to look at me with a smirk and a suggestive look in his eyes.

“What?” I snapped at him as I was still slightly annoyed that he woke me up.

He grinned mischievously before he suddenly started moaning in a high pitched voice. I looked at him even more confused than before, slightly terrified.

“Jaebum. Oh Jaebum.” He moaned out laughing hysterically afterwards.

My face immediately went red with embarrassment. I grabbed at the nearest pillow and threw it at his head.

“Wait till the others hear about this.” He said as he got up from his bed, heading for the door. I scrambled off the bed quickly and jumped onto his back causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. 

“I swear if you tell anyone I’ll tell the others about what happened during your last MV Music Bank interview.” I threatened in a low voice.

He turned around from under me and looked up at me with a challenging grin. Before I could stop him he moaned like before causing me to punch at his chest.

“Choi Youngjae I’m going to fucking kill you. Shut the fuck up.” I whined as he laughed loudly from underneath me.

Suddenly our antics were cut short by a shirtless Jaebum walking into the room. He looked at us in shock. I looked down to see we weren't in the best position. I was straddling Youngjae’s waist with my hands on his chest and Youngjae had his own hands grabbing at my wrists. I quickly got off of Youngjae and stood up, keeping my head down as a blush covered my entire face.

“Breakfast is ready.” Jaebum grumbled out before slamming the door behind him as he left.

I looked up and stared at the spot where he once stood, wondering why he was angry all of a sudden. I shrugged and turned to Youngjae once again. I punched him hard in the arm for earlier.

“Yah! Why am I always the outlet for your anger?” He whined as he rubbed his arm.

I rolled my eyes and left the room with him following me. I stopped abruptly and turned to face Youngjae. He cursed under his breath as he almost crashed into me.

“Why am I at the dorm and not in my own home?”


	4. Minseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again...tell me what y'all think down in the comments

I dug into the breakfast before me, relishing at the taste. I heard Yugyeom snicker from his seat beside me, reaching over to flick me on the forehead. I whined and rubbed at my forehead, glaring at him.

“Gyeom-ie! What the hell was that for?!”I whined some more and jutted out my bottom lip

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, “You didn't give thanks.”

“The hell I didn't. I prayed.”

“No, to the person who made the food.”

My mouth made an ‘o’ as I realized he was right. He sighed and took a bite out of his food.

“Who made it?” I asked tilting my head to the side curiously, looking up at him.

“Jaebum hyung.”

My eyes immediately went to Jaebum who was sitting across from me eating his food, minding his own business.

“Thanks for the food Jae. It's better than anything I can ever cook up.” I said sincerely using the nickname I called him from time to time, giving him a toothy smile.

He looked up and stared at me for a few second before nodding and returning to his food. I raised an eyebrow, curious about his strange behavior. Usually if I complimented him in anyway he would boast about it for the next few hours. Shrugging it off I went back to eating but was stopped as Jinyoung ruffled my hair.

“Yah! I don't need you ruining my hair more than it already is.” I exclaimed with a scowl on my face.

“It's just that you're so cute when your cheeks are full of food.” Jackson added in a baby voice, pinching my cheeks as he spoke.

“Let me eat in peace!” I whined looking at Mark for help.

Since he was the oldest they listened to him more than anyone. If one person could get them to stop it was him.

“Alright guys leave her alone.” Mark spoke up with a smile on his face.

I mouthed a thank you to him and he nodded back in acknowledgement. Just as I was about put another fork full of food in my mouth my phone rang loudly. I groaned in annoyance and glared at my phone before flipping it over to see who was calling.

_Minseok_

My face immediately lit up at the contact name. I stood up from the table and excused myself, answering my phone before exiting the dining room.

“Minseok, my man! What’s up?” I exclaimed joyfully.

He chuckled at me being so loud this early in the morning, “God, I missed talking to you.”

“Aw, stop it you.” I teased him with a grin plastered on my face.

“Hey so there's been a change of plans…” He trailed off.

“Something came up and I don't think we'll be able to hang tomorrow.” He added.

I instantly pouted and sighed. I was really looking forward to catching up with him.

“It’s okay, we can just-”

“You didn't let me finish.” He cut me off, scolding me.

“If you’re free right now we can meet up in a bit. Make up for lost time?”

I thought about it, thinking if I was busy with the boys today or not. I walked back to the dining room and poked my head in to see the boys were still enjoying their breakfast.

“Hey guys...what’s the schedule for today?”

“We’re off for today.” Mark answered with his mouth full of food.

“Ew, gross dude.” I mumbled under my breath.

“Why?” BamBam asked curiously.

“Minseok can't make it tomorrow so he asked if I was busy today.” I explained before going back to my conversation with Minseok.

“You got all that Min?”

“As clear as day. I’ll see you in a bit.” I could practically hear the grin on his face as he said his goodbyes and ended the call.

I smiled to myself and went back to the table to finish my meal. Just as I sat down Jaebum got up abruptly mumbling that he wasn't hungry and stomped back to his room. I watched him leave, confused as he slammed the door of his room behind him loudly.

“Was...it something I said?” I asked aloud worried about him.

 

……

 

-2 Hours Later-

 

“So when are you gonna introduce me to the wonderful Bae Suji?” Minseok asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed and playfully shoved him with my shoulder, “She is way out of your league dude.”

“Hey I take offense to that!” He exclaimed dramatically before crying into his hands for a bigger effect.

“You're probably right...my Suzy may never know what it's like to be in my embrace.”

I facepalmed as people were starting to stare because of his strange behavior. I tried shushing him but all he did was let out a cry of agony as he fell to his knees and clutched at his chest.

‘ _Okay that's it I’m out._ ’ I thought as I turned around.

I walked away from him and covered my face with my hands, feeling the second hand embarrassment. I swear Minseok is as much of an idiot as he was before. I didn't get very far as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and something rested on my shoulders. I turned my head to see Minseok had his chin on my shoulder with a massive grin on his face. I turned around in his arms and shoved at his chest, playful smirk on my lips. He chuckled and wrapped a single arm over my shoulder. I wrapped one of my own arms around his waist, poking his ribs with my other hand. He jerked away from my hand and whined, pouting over at me.

“Child.” I scoffed under my breath

“Me?!” He exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

I rolled my eyes and flicked his nose lightly, “Exactly my point.”

He pouted more and went to bury his face in my shoulder. I giggled as his breath tickled my neck. I know what you're all thinking but it's seriously not what you think. Minseok has always been...touchy feely. He’s just one of those people, super affectionate. Being in the position we were didn't phase me since it was part of his personality.

“Hey...so when’s your next day off?” He asked suddenly as we walked through the park.

“I don't really know. It usually goes day by day but on weekends I’m usually free.”

“Great my mom has been dying to see you again. You know how much she loves you” He said as a soft smile played on his lips.

“Aw eomma! I’ve missed her, she was always so nice to me. She even told me I was the daughter she always wanted.” I added at the end teasingly.

“Aish.” Minseok said under her breath and pushed me away from him.

I laughed and awed at the pout playing on his lips again. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, pinning his arms down. He tried wiggling out of my grip but failed as I squeezed him tighter.

“Let me go~!” He yelled out with a chuckle at the end.

“Nooooo, let me love you!” I yelled out equally as loud, earning stares from people nearby.

“Fine.” He grumbled, pretending to still be mad.

“Hey I have an idea. Let’s take a selca and turn that frown upside down.” I said as I reached out and upturned the corners of his lips with my fingers.

He rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. I whipped out my phone with a grin and held my arm up, trying to get the right angle. Minseok sighed from beside me and took the phone out of my hand. It was probably best since his arms were longer. The first few pictures were very normal to say the least; smiles, peace signs, tongues sticking out, the usual. The next one had me rolling my eyes as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer and puffing his cheeks out. I barely realized he took the photo as I grinned at his aegyo. I turned slightly in his grip and pinched his cheeks.

“Ah! What a cutie!” I exclaimed, giggling as his face scrunched up.

Suddenly I scrunched my own face as he kissed my cheek, snapping the picture.

“Son of a bitch!” I heard a deep voice yell out angrily in the distance.

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice but saw nothing. I raised an eyebrow in confusion but shrugged it off as I snatched my phone back from Minseok who took the liberty of taking pictures of himself. I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help the smile that overtook my face as I looked through the pictures of us.

“I think we have a winner.” Minseok said, pointing to the picture of him kissing my cheek.

I nodded in agreement, posting it on instagram with the caption, _‘It’s great to have this idiot back after years apart. It's like he never left'_

“Alright, time for some food.”

“But you just-” I cut him off with a glare. “Fooooood.” I whined with a pout on my lips.

He chuckled, shaking his head and lead me to the nearest restaurant.

……

~Back at the dorm a few hours earlier~

 

-JB’s P.O.V-

 

I paced around the room angrily, my morning completely ruined. Not only did I walk in on Hana straddling Youngjae’s waist that douchebag Minseok had called her during breakfast and now she was on her way to meet him. I groaned in frustration, throwing a book across the room in anger. ‘Why do I even care so much?’ I thought, feeling the overwhelming urge to punch something. I could hear Hana saying her goodbyes to the others before leaving. Contemplating for a few seconds I finally said fuck it and left the room. I stood in front of Youngjae who was sitting on the couch, fiddling with his phone.

“Come on, get up we’re leaving.” I told him sternly.

“Where are we going?” He asked, getting up.

“We’re following Hana on her little date.” I stated, turning around to grab my shoes from the hallway before putting them on.

“Yah hyung! What's gotten into you?” He whined like a child.

I stood up straight and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose. I looked at him before taking in a deep breath, “I just...don't trust the guy okay.”

Youngjae sighed in what sounded like annoyance but nodded nonetheless. As he went to grab his own shoes Jackson and Jinyoung appeared, curious looks adorning their faces. “Oh you’re going out? I want to go.” Jackson piped out excitedly. “Me too. Yugyeom is kinda pushing it today and I don't think I’d be able to restrain myself from throwing him out the nearest window.” Jinyoung said with a sigh.

“Whatever...just hurry up.” I told them, slightly irritated that this was taking too long.

 

~Fast Forward to the park~

 

“By the way their acting you'd think they were a couple.” Jackson said as the four of us hid behind a tree.

I could tell he was a little uncomfortable with following the two around, same goes for the others but I was only feeling one emotion, anger. I knew Youngjae was the most uncomfortable since the two were extremely close, they were best friends after all. I almost felt guilty dragging him along, keyword: almost. Any type of guilt I had towards forcing Youngjae into stalking his best friend and practically betray her was long gone as I saw how close Minseok and Hana were.

They always had to have some kind of contact; arms brushing up against each other, hugging, arms draped around shoulders or waists. It made my blood boil seeing how lovey dovey the two were. I almost rushed over to the two when I saw that dick wrap his arms around her waist from behind, chin resting on her shoulder. I did feel a glimmer of pride as she pushed him away almost immediately but it didn't last long as he draped his arm around her shoulders and her own hugged at his waist.

“Guys, seriously come on. Let's leave them alone.” Jinyoung said and Youngjae nodded his head quickly in agreement.

I turned to them and shushed them, glaring as Jinyoung simply rolled his eyes at me. I turned around to see the two had momentarily stopped, deciding to take selcas. My hands clenched into fists as they posed for every picture. I almost lost it when he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him as they took another picture. I was shaking with rage at this point as Hana giggled in his grasp and turned to face him, pinching his cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder, silently telling me to calm down. I was seeing red as I saw their next pose. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and she just fucking let him do it.

“Son of a bitch!” I yelled out, extremely angry.

I was ready to walk over there and beat his pretty little face in for putting his hands on my Hana. I felt three pairs of arms grab at my body, stopping me from marching over there. They dragged me behind a nearby ice cream shop. I kicked at an empty box on the floor angrily, pacing back and forth in front of the others.

“Hyung you need to calm down.” Youngjae said softly.

“Don't you tell me what I need to do.” I spoke through gritted teeth, voice shaking with anger as I took a step towards him.

Jackson immediately stepped in front of Youngjae, shielding him from me as Jinyoung stood next to him. I scoffed under my breath, returning to my angry pacing.

“Let’s just...go back to the dorm okay?” Jackson said calmly, trying to keep the peace.

The anger in me hadn't subsided and it angered me more that I couldn't find a specific answer for my anger. Yeah it bugged me how close Hana and Minseok were but why?

“Why do I care so fucking much!” I yelled out as I punched a wall, ignoring the pain coursing through my hand.

“Hyung... stop it.” Jinyoung spoke up lowly, a stern look on his face as he tried to stare me down.

I looked at the three and saw Jackson had his jaw set and his face was deadly serious, Jinyoung looked extremely done with me and Youngjae looked slightly terrified. At seeing their faces clearly I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing heavily. I took in several more deep breaths, trying to control my anger before nodding at the three.

“Let’s go home.” I stated with another sigh, leading them back to the car.

I almost ran into the car as a thought suddenly came into my mind. ‘What if I’m jealous?’ I shook my head at the thought. I’m not jealous, I don't even like her that way...do I?


	5. Unexpected Turn of Events

I woke up the next morning to a text from the boys’ manager telling me that they were shooting a new episode of Real GOT7 and they needed me. I sighed and got up for the long day ahead. He mentioned that they were going to shoot for two episodes in the same day so it was going to be an interesting twenty four hours.

I showered quickly and got dressed, in record time I may add. My outfit consisted of ripped black skinny jeans, a gray singlet, dark green army jacket, and all black high top converse. I applied my usual makeup; BB cream, a little bit of concealer, mascara,a small winged eyeliner, filled in my eyebrows a bit and a tinted lip balm. With my makeup done I brushed my long black hair, blow drying it in the process. Once my hair was done I decided to grab an all black snapback, pushing my hair back a bit I put it on backwards. I took a look at myself in the mirror, tucking the front of my tank top into my jeans I nodded my head in approval before leaving.

 

…..

 

“Hana!” Youngjae exclaimed happily when I entered the room they were filming in.

I immediately grinned as he walked over to me quickly. Under the smile on his face there was something else, I also saw how his eyes seemed to dart around the room. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I pulled him into a hug.

“What’s wrong?” I asked worriedly.

It wasn’t everyday I saw Youngjae freaking out, to say I was worried was an understatement.

“We need to talk. It-” He was cut off by the director, telling him it was time to start.

“We’ll talk after alright.” I told him reassuringly, turning him around and pushing him slightly to join the others.

He slowly walked over to sit in between Jinyoung and Yugyeom, giving me a sheepish smile before they started. I grinned massively and gave him a thumbs up, whispering a small fighting before the director started filming. 

I watched as they talked for a minute or so before Jaebum took over. I had to admit he looked good dressed in all black with a blue fedora, hair pushed back. Hell, the man looked good in just about anything. I had to avert my eyes as he glanced quickly in my direction. I couldn’t have him notice that I was staring at him shamelessly. 

I grinned as Yugyeom lost their game of rock, paper, scissors and was forced to go out and see what the mission was. A minute or so after he left we heard him yell down the hall.

“Daebak!”

The others stayed quiet for a second before making fun of Yugyeom. I snickered as Youngjae mimicked Yugyeom, moving his mouth in a weird way. I had failed to notice Mark had gotten up and followed Yugyeom as I was too busy trying not to laugh at what the boys were doing. Suddenly the boys got quiet, some looking shocked and others grinning from ear to ear as Mark and Yugyeom walked in with two toddlers. I immediately awed at the sight, loving have kids around. 

I bent down to their level, waving at the two girls from where I stood. I awed once again as Jaebum bent down to Liye’s level only to make her cry. He backed away in embarrassment as everyone tried calming down the crying girl. I stood on the sidelines as Yugyeom had picked her up, trying to stop her from crying but failed as her father grabbed her out of his arms. Not even her father could calm the crying three year old so an idea popped into my head. I walked over to them and with my kindest smile I said hello to Liye.

“May I?” I asked her father hesitantly.

After a second of thought he finally handed her over. I bounced her in my arms lightly, rubbing her back. I started humming softly as her cries seemed to have quieted down somewhat. I pulled back to look at her face, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Did that big ole scary man make you cry?” I asked her loud enough for the others to here.

I heard them laugh as she nodded her head, tears still running down her cheeks.

“That oppa is pretty scary huh?” I asked as she rested her head against my shoulder and nodded shyly.

I looked up to give Jaebum a smirk as he glared over at me. I bent down to my knees and put Liye down but she didn’t want to let go.

“Eonnie~.” She whined out softly, burying her face further into my shoulder.

I leaned back on my knees and looked at her face, grabbing onto her hips. I brushed the hair out of her eyes, fixing her shirt afterwards.

“I’ll tell you what sweetie, why don’t you go play with the oppas and if any of them scare you you come running back to me okay?” I told her softly.

She stayed quiet for a second, playing with her hands. I reached up to pinch her cheeks lightly causing her to giggle. I grinned at the sound and hugged her to me.

“Eonnie will make the scary oppas go away.” She giggled again in my arms and I started tickling her.

She squirmed away from my fingers and I kissed her cheek before letting her go. She walked hesitantly to the boys, grabbing a bubble shooter before backing away. Youngjae immediately went to her side, wanting to get closer to the three year old. Liye looked back at me and I nodded my head at her encouragingly. 

“Your surprisingly good at that.”

I jumped as Jaebum spoke up from behind me, taking a seat next to me on the floor. 

“Yeah well, I love kids. I can't stand to see them cry...it breaks my heart.” I said as I looked at BamBam interact with Liye and the others were preoccupied with Dabin.

“Do you want kids?” He asked suddenly.

I was taken aback by the question but nodded my head after awhile. I looked at the two girls before looking back at him, “Not now obviously but I’d want kids in the future. Two at the least, three if my future husband and I can handle that many kids.”

A grin was plastered on my face as I saw Jinyoung had Dabin in his arms. Liye was quietly playing with the bubbles shooter off to the side.

“You'll be a great wife...and an even better mother.” He said softly before getting up and going back to the couch.

I stared after him, still a bit shocked with the conversation. I couldn't resist the blush that overtook my face as he looked at me like he never had before. Actually...I can't remember a time when someone looked at me the way Jaebum was looking at me just now, it made my heart flutter and butterflies erupted in my stomach. 

He looked away from me after giving me a soft smile, turning his attention to Liye once again. It wasn't the best idea since she started crying...again. I had to fight the urge to grin at the look of panic that crossed his face for a split second.

“Eonnie!” Liye cried out as she came running into my arms.

“Aw it's okay, eonnie’s got you.” I said as I rocked her back and forth.

I got her to calm down pretty quickly but she refused to leave my side. I had been sitting crossed legged so I sat her down on my lap, showing her a few games on my phone. She leaned back and rested her back against my chest as she tried holding my phone in her tiny hands. I wrapped my arms securely around her waist, leaning my own back against the wall behind me.

Multiple shutters of cameras made me look up, seeing all the boys had their phones out as they took a picture of Liye and I. I rolled my eyes at them and shook my head.

“One of you send me that picture.” I told them as I took the phone away from Liye momentarily.

I had gotten a text from Minseok as she was playing a game. She looked at the screen curiously, eyeing the picture Minseok sent of him and his mom. I grinned instantly before typing out a reply.

 

**Me:**

**Aw eomma is so cute. I miss her :,(**

 

**Minseok:**

**What about me?-.-**

 

**Me:**

**I saw you yesterday…**

 

**Minseok:**

**Fine be that way >.<**

 

I rolled my eyes at his childish ways, laughing lightly.

“Who's that?” Liye asked, the picture he sent still viewable.

“A friend of mine. We’ve known each other for many many years.” I told her, watching as her face filled with awe.

I smiled at her expression and opened up my camera on my phone.

“Let’s send him a picture of how much fun we’re having.” I whispered to her almost mischievously.

She nodded excitedly and I angled the phone out, grinning as she gave the cutest smile I have ever seen. I quickly sent it to Minseok and put my phone away, giving her a stuffed animal to play with instead.

I rested my chin on the top of her head, watching as the others crowded around Dabin. She seemed to have taken a liking to Jinyoung and Mark as she was playing with them more than the others. 

Before we knew it it was time for the girls to pick their favorite amongst the boys. Dabin went first and to everyone’s surprise she picked BamBam but it was obvious it was for the toy. Next up was Liye.

“Okay Liye, go on and pick your favorite oppa.” I told her, standing her up in front of the boys.

They all called out to her but she seemed to be drawn to the Mickey Mouse toy Mark had in his hand. I giggled as the others stared after her in defeat. 

I didn't realize how long I had been sitting on the floor but the crew was already taking down the lights and putting away the cameras. I stretched my legs out and reached my hands out to the nearest guy to help me up. Turns out it was Jaebum and he more than happily obliged. I know for a fact the others would have complained.

I may have forgotten just how strong he was as he yanked me off the floor and I crashed into his chest, not being able to find my balance fast enough. I pulled back quickly, feeling a blush creep onto my face. I stared up at him and he just grinned down at my flustered form as he held onto my forearms.

“S-sorry.” I apologized but didn't actually know why I was apologizing.

He shook his head and squeezed my forearms in his hands lightly before letting go, “It’s okay.”

I gave him a shy smile before reaching up to fix the hat on my head, still blushing like crazy. I couldn't help but stare up at him as his grin seemed to grow and his eyes seemed to smile as well whenever he grinned that big.

“Eonnie!”

I turned my attention away from JB and focused on the little girl running towards me. I bent down to her level and picked her up in my arms. I kissed her cheek causing her to giggle and hug at my neck.

“Bye bye eonnie.” She said in a sad tone burying her face into my shoulder 

“Bye Liye, don't forget me now okay?” 

She nodded against my shoulder and hugged me tighter. I looked up to see Jaebum was still standing next to me, looking at the two of us with a warm smile. I pulled back a little to see Liye’s face, “Hey Liye why don't you say goodbye to oppa too huh?”

She looked up hesitantly and waved at Jaebum shyly. He stepped a bit closer and waved back at her, cautious around the three year old. I tried ignoring the fact that his chest was pressed slightly against my back as he smiled down at Liye. 

I cleared my throat as I set her down carefully and she went running back to her mother. I waved at her one last time and once again ignored the feeling I got as Jaebum walked past me, arm brushing against my own.

“Hana can you go buy a few things before we start shooting for the next episode?” Seunghoon, their manager asked, handing me the company credit card. 

I was effectively torn away from my staring at Jaebum to nod and leave to get the things as quickly as possible and be at the location before the boys arrived.

 

-1 hour later- 

 

Okay so buying a giant watermelon, cutting utensils, about two dozen ice cream pouches, and seven iced coffees wasn't the easiest task. It was especially difficult when I had to make various trips from my car to the filming station. 

I had arrived before the boys had thankfully and set everything up. I put the ice creams in a nearby cooler and but the drinks in the shade so they wouldn't get too hot. Once I was done I sat down, tired due to the heat. I grabbed one of the ice cream pouches, ripping it open and relishing in the taste and coolness of the ice cream.

Waiting for the boys to arrive I opened up instagram, scrolling through the comments on the picture of Minseok and I. You see being the daughter of  _ the Park Jinyoung _ and GOT7’s make up artist, making a few appearances in videos, I was pretty known by the fans. I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes at the comments.

 

_ @_baes7_ : Aaaawwwweeeee you two are so cute together. _

 

_ @mina92 : You guys are literally goals #otp _

 

_ @jiminxmn : I wish I had a boyfriend like him D,x _

 

_ @lilybug_ : He’s so cute! _

 

Minseok was sure gonna get a kick out of a lot of them saying how cute or hot he was. The fans had it all wrong though, Minseok and I were just friends. 

“It's so hot!” BamBam yelled as he walked in.

He was right, I had to take off my jacket, leaving my arms exposed because of the singlet. My arms weren’t the only things that were exposed. The singlet was cut down to where my ribs ended, showing off more skin than I was used to on my torso. 

“Ice cream!” Jackson exclaimed like a child as he saw me sitting under the shade.

I watched in amusement as Jaebum held onto his shirt, stopping him from running towards me. Youngjae and Yugyeom however took a much quieter approach. They looked at me with big ole puppy dog eyes making me roll my eyes and stand up before them. I fed them both a bit of the ice cream like the children they were.

“Oh Youngjae what did you want to talk to me about?”  I asked as I tried to get the pouch out of Yugyeom’s mouth.

“It was nothing. Don't worry about it.” I vaguely heard him say as Yugyeom was now trying to pry the ice cream pouch out of my hands.

I put my free hand on his forehead and tried pushing his head back as I yanked the pouch to me. He refused to let go as he whined with it still in his mouth.

“Gyeom...let...go.” I whined myself as I wanted my ice cream back.

“No.”

“Yugyeom~!” I extended his name out, still not being successful in prying the ice cream pouch out of his mouth.

“Yugyeom come on, we have to start already.” Jinyoung called out to him.

I pulled at the pouch harder than before and at that moment Yugyeom decided to let go. I stumbled back a few steps at the unexpected release. I glared at Yugyeom as he grinned mischievously, sticking his tongue out at me. 

I don't know why he was so smug...I was the one that got to sit in the shade and eat ice cream while he had to clean a blanket under the blazing sun.

 

……

 

“Remind me to quit first thing tomorrow morning.” I grumbled out, annoyed that I was drenched from head to toe in water.

Jaebum and Yugyeom had decided to start a water war with the rest of the boys. Naturally I had stepped off to the side so I wouldn't get wet but Mark had other ideas. 

He had crept up from behind me and picked me up, dragging me to where Jaebum was standing, holding a tub full of water. I struggled in his grip and practically begged Jaebum not to do it. I even called out to Youngjae, hoping he’d come to my rescue like a good best friend but he just shook his head and laughed at me from where he stood. Mark had pushed himself off of me as Jaebum dumped the whole tub of water onto my head, bringing me back to the moment where I was glaring up at him.

He simply smirked down at me before his lips upturned into a full blown grin. The grin soon fell off his face as I threw my hat behind me and pushed the wet hair out of my face. Seconds later I was running after him.

“C’mon Jae... I just want a hug!” I yelled after him as he turned the corner, running into a dead end.

“Nowhere to run now.” 

“Now...Hana wait, we can talk about this.” He tried reasoning with me as he laughed, eyes darting around for a way out.

I walked towards him slowly, killer smirk playing on my lips. I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he gulped in anticipation. I was only a foot away from him now, a few more steps and I was able to feel his breath on my face. The atmosphere had drastically changed from playful to want in a matter of seconds. A surge of confidence went through me at the look he gave me as I took one more step towards him, pressing my body against his. I heard him intake a sharp breath of air as his eyes moved from staring at my lips then back at my eyes.

“H-Hana…” He trailed off as one of my hands moved up his chest slowly.

“Ah fuck it.” He said under his breath, grabbing my waist in his hands and turning us around.

I gasped as his body pressed up against mine, pinning me to the wall. I barely had time to register what was happening before his lips were on mine. He moved his lips against my own roughly, reaching up to weave his fingers through my hair and deepening the kiss. I gasped once more as his other hand managed to get under my shirt and his thumb rubbed against the skin above my jeans. He took the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue as he slowed the kiss down, savoring the moment. I scrunched his shirt in my hands that rested on his chest, pulling him even closer. As the slow sweet kiss continued my hands found their way up to his hair, pulling slightly causing him to groan into my mouth. I felt his hand leave my hair and make its way to my waist as he pulled away from the heated kiss and trailed small delicate kisses across my jaw and down my neck.

“Jaebum…” I whispered out followed with a breathy moan as his lips found their way to the spot where my neck met my shoulder.

I felt him grin against my skin, tightening his hold on my waist as he went to town and started sucking on the skin. I bit my lip to stop any noise from escaping as his tongue ran across the now forming hickey before he made his way back to my lips. I was still breathless from the kiss before as his soft lips moved in perfect sync with mine for the second time.

“Jaebumie hyung! We need to do the closing for the episode!” I heard BamBam yelled out in the distance.

Jaebum sighed into my mouth and pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against my own. We were both breathing heavily due to the intense make out session but none of us said a word. With another sigh he closed his eye for a second before leaving hurriedly. I stared after him in shock, not knowing what to make out of what happened. I couldn't help the small smile that etched itself onto my face.

_ ‘Holy shit…’ _


	6. Mistake

-5 days later-

 

“JUNG MINSEOK I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET IN THE FUCKING CAR THIS INSTANT-” 

“NO I WILL NOT LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!” He yelled back cutting me off.

Youngjae had a look of panic crossover his entire face as he tried to stop Minseok from barging into the building, “Minseo-ah hyung. Come on...don't, don't do this. He already dislikes you enough as it is.”

“He dislikes me?! OH WELL THE FEELINGS MUTUAL BUDDY!” 

Minseok was red in the face with anger as I got out of the car and tried dragging him away from the building along with the help of Youngjae.

“MINSEOK GET IN THE FUCKING CAR OR I’LL BEAT YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!” I yelled back getting just as angry at him being so irrational.

“IF YOU'RE GONNA BEAT ANYONE IT'S THAT JERK YOU'RE SO HELPLESSLY IN LOVE WITH. IM JAEBUM DESERVES A NICE BEATING AFTER ALL HE’S DONE!” He shouted back loudly, moving his hands animatedly to emphasize his point.

“NO! AND IF ANYONE IS GOING TO DECIDE THAT IT'S GONNA BE ME NOT YOU!” I raised my voice higher than his.

“Youngjae get inside and lock the door.” I told him, not backing down from the stare off Minseok and I were having.

“But-”

“NOW!” I shouted, turning to stare at him with my sternest eyes.

He gulped and nodded his head hurriedly, running into the building.

Let me fill you on what’s been happening up until this point. After that intense makeup our session Jaebum and I had I waited a good two days before contacting him but I got no answer. I didn't get a text, phone call nothing. So I decided to give him a little more time. I gave him another two days and when I saw that he was reading my texts but not replying I was stumped. I had no idea why he was avoiding me. I wasn't able to see him either since GOT7 was on break for a few days thus giving me a few days off. Sure I could’ve shown up at the dorm but I didn't want to seem too desperate but truth be told I was. I was desperate to know why he was avoiding me and why he kissed me that day. It also didn't help that the small feelings I had for him multiplied tenfold.

In the past five days I’ve been hanging out with my two best friends, Minseok and Youngjae who got along really well with the other. And today I had finally decided to tell them what happened between Jaebum and I, filling Minseok in on the feelings I already had for Jaebum. To say they were angry was an understatement though Youngjae was able to hide it better than Minseok. Youngjae only managed to look annoyed with the actions of his leader/hyung while Minseok on the other hand...He was ready to bash some skulls in.

Youngjae also filled us in on something that a day before. The day before Minseok and I had hung out and Jaebum decided to follow us around, dragging along Youngjae, Jackson,a and Jinyoung. This was news to me and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little annoyed and a bit angry at the fact that they were following us. It was a huge invasion of privacy and I would’ve thought with the lot of them being idols how horrible it felt to be followed. Minseok was also annoyed at this, adding onto the fact that he was already ticked off that Jaebum was ignoring me. Thus leading us to this very point where I drove back to the dorm to drop Youngjae off.

“Minseok please, just get back in the-” I started to say but a deep voice cut me off from behind.

“Hana? What are you doing here?”

I turned around slowly to see a confused Jaebum step out with an anxious Youngjae on his tail.

“I’m sorry...I tried stopping him.” Youngjae apologized with a look of shame on his face.

I gave him a small reassuring smile, silently telling him that it was okay. I looked away from Youngjae to look up at Jaebum who was locked in an intense stare off with Minseok.

“You JB?” Minseok asked with an edge to his voice. 

“Yeah, and you're Minseok. Glad to have gotten introductions out of the way.” Jaebum answered in the same tone.

Minseok managed to step around me and he walked slowly towards Jaebum with a hard look on his face. Jaebum stood his ground as his jaw set, hands clenching into fists.

“What’s your problem dude?” Jaebum asked, taking a step closer.

“My problem is you. Who the fuck do you think you are? What gave you the right to do what you did and are still doing to Hana.” Minseok retorted, pushing him slightly back.

“Excuse me? Last time I checked Hana was her own person and if she had a problem she could’ve talked to me about it.”

“Oh yeah cause it's not like you’ve been avoiding her or anything. It must be all in her head how you don't have the balls to answer a call or a simple fucking text.” Minseok said in an angrily sarcastic tone, getting in his face more.

“I have my reasons. And who the fuck are you? Her boyfriend? Where do you get off in coming in between Hana and I’s business? It's none of your concern.” Jaebum replied pushing Minseok back.

“If Hana’s involved then you best believe its my business. I’m not just gonna stand back while some dickhead screws around with her.” Minseok responded, pushing Jaebum back again but with more force.

I started panicking as I ran to stand in between the two, “Min...no,” I pleaded with him on the verge of tears.

His face fell slightly at the sight but his jaw set as he went back to staring at Jaebum and tried sidestepping me again. I stepped in front of him, placing my hand on his chest to get him to calm down.

“Minseok...if you care about me and value this friendship like you claim you do...don't do this. Please, for me.” I pleaded with him once again as I tried to keep my voice steady.

He stared at my face for a good few seconds before sighing and pulling me into him for a quick hug. I turned him around and we started our walk back to my car. I kept a tight hold on his arm, not wanting him to turn around and head for Jaebum again. However what Jaebum shouted after us had me feeling like my chest caved in on itself.

“Fine! You can have her, it's not like I cared! It was a mistake kissing her in the first place, she was just gonna turn into a one time fling anyway!”

My hand slipped from Minseok’s arm as we both froze at what he said. I turned to face him, tears running down my face freely.

“Hyung!” I barely heard Youngjae yell out to Jaebum in surprise and anger.

Before I knew it Minseok had marched over to Jaebum and punched him square in the jaw, causing him to fall to the floor.

Minseok grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the floor slightly to get in his face, “You listen here motherfucker, you so much as look at her again I will end you and your career got it? Don't look at her, touch her, talk to her, don't even think about her because I will beat the shit out of you.”

Minseok let him go and turned around to walk briskly back to me. I stared down at Jaebum, tears threatening to fall at any second. I could see the instant regret on his face but it was too late. My view of him was cut off as Minseok stepped in front of me, cupping my cheeks in his hands and wiping a tear that managed to escape away. He leaned down to kiss my forehead gently before taking the keys of the car out of my hand. 

“Keep him away from her you hear Youngjae.” Minseok turned back around to look Youngjae dead in the eyes who nodded without hesitation.

Youngjae looked at me with sympathy in his eyes but I managed a smile small, reassuring him like before.

Before I knew it I was in my car and Minseok was driving me back to my place. I didn't allow myself to break down until I was in the comfort of my own home. 

And that’s exactly what I did. As soon as I sat down on the couch a sob escaped my mouth, followed by another, and another. The tears were relentless as I buried my face into Minseok's shoulder who held me for the rest of the day and halfway through the night.


	7. I Didn't Mean It

_ Ring ring ring _

 

I groaned, putting my hands up to my ears and burying my face further into his chest. 

 

_ Ring ring ring _

 

“Turn it off…” I trailed off groggily, curling up in a ball.

“It's your dad Hana.” Minseok said with a chuckle, holding the phone out to me.

I groaned once again and took the phone from him, answering it before closing my eyes again.

“Appa…” 

“Hana? Did I wake you?” He asked in a soft tone.

I hummed in response but finally decided to open my eyes. 

“I’m sorry sweetie but there's a meeting today at 3 and all staff and group members need to be present.”

“Appa it's...8 in the morning. Couldn't you have called at like noon and let me sleep some more?” I whined, sitting up on the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

“Hana...I know you, you spend at least 3 hours in your bed doing nothing after you wake up.” He responded with a chuckle.

I let out a small breathy laugh, shaking my head, “Well you're not wrong.”

“Alright Hana I have to go I’ll see you later.”

“Okay Appa...bye.”

“Bye Hana. I’ll see you when you get to the company.” And with that he hung up.

I sighed and combed my fingers through my hair. I looked down at Minseok who was staring up at me with an amused smile. I slapped at his chest lightly causing him to chuckle and sit up.

“What did he want?”

“There's a meeting at 3 today….and everyone has to attend.” I said with another sigh, rubbing my hands over my face.

“By everyone…”

“Yup.” I groaned and fell back to lay down on the bed.

“Youngjae will keep him away from you, I have faith in the kid. He hasn't let me down yet.” Minseok said, staring down at me with a reassuring smile.

“You just met him less than a week ago…”

“Hey he’s my bro, my broseph, my main man, my brother from another mother, my-”

I cut him off by putting my hand on his mouth, “ Okay I get it, “ I said with a laugh.

He pulled my hand away from his mouth and pulled me up for a hug. I closed my eyes and hugged him in my grip tightly, “I don't want to go…”

“I know...but you'll be okay. I’ll drop you off and I’ll be there to pick you okay?” He said as he rubbed my back soothingly. 

I nodded against his chest before pulling away to go take a shower and get ready. Today was going to be a long day.

 

-10 Minutes before the meeting-

 

I leaned into Minseok’s side as I dreaded going into the building. I wasn't ready to face Jaebum after what happened yesterday. 

Minseok must have felt my anxiety as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. He kept me tucked under his arm until it was time for me to go. The meeting started in five minutes and I needed to find a seat as far away from Jaebum as possible, maybe even stand in the back if I had to.

“Just...ignore him alright.” Minseok mumbled as he hugged me one last time. 

I nodded and pulled away from the hug, slowly walking towards the building. I knew this building inside and out so it’d be pretty easy to avoid Jaebum if I had to. 

I stood in front of the elevator doors waiting for them to open as I pulled the sleeves of the hoodie Minseok let me borrow over my hands. I sighed in relief when I stepped into the elevator but just as they were about to close a hand stopped it. My breath caught in my throat as the person I dreaded seeing most walked in, Jaebum.

I looked away from him quickly and pressed the button to the 12th floor where the meeting was being held. I pulled the sleeves of the hoodie further down my hands and pulled the hood over my head. I wanted nothing more than to sink into the comfort of my best friend’s hoodie but couldn't. I shifted awkwardly on my feet, wanting the elevator to move at a quicker pace, sadly we were barely passing the 6th floor. I closed my eyes tightly as he cleared his throat. The tension in the elevator was killing me, I wanted out...I needed to breathe.

“Hana…” He spoke up softly.

I clenched my hands into fists inside the sleeves of the hoodie and kept my head down, refusing to look at him. 

“I-I’m so sorry...I-” He cut himself off with a sigh.

I hugged my arms around my own body, praying that the doors would open soon.

“I didn't mean what I said…”

Silence.

I stumbled forward as the elevator came to a stop, holding onto the railings. I looked up, seeing that Jaebum had stopped the elevator in between the 10th and 11th floor.

“Jaebum what the fuck are you doing?” I asked, speaking up for the first time.

“I want you to listen to me and if this is the only way I can get you to hear a word of what I’m about to say then so be it.”

“Yesterday...yesterday was a mistake. I was angry and I said something I didn’t mean. I was angry at the fact that you showed up with  _ him _ of all people. I was reminded of the fact that you two are so close, and I hated it. I hate the fact that he can just grab you like I want to, hug you like I want to, dammit I’m angry at that fact that he can just kiss your cheek whenever the hell he wants and no one bats an eye.”

“But most of all I was angry at myself for not manning up and tell you about my feelings the day I kissed you. The kiss...it was anything but a mistake, Hana you need to know that. Instead of telling you how I felt about you I made you feel like I didn’t want you,” He paused, “I do care about you… a lot.” Jaebum continued in a whisper.

I stayed silent, my arms crossed over my chest as I backed myself into the corner. I heard him take a step towards me but I held a hand up, signalling for him to not come any closer. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. Being in such an enclosed space wasn’t helping my claustrophobia and Jaebum’s speech just made it worse. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, the walls of the elevator feeling like they were closing in. 

“Hana?” 

“I-I need to get out of here…”

“Did you hear what I just said? I-”

“Turn on the fucking elevator! I’m claustrophobic and I feel like I’m about to die. No please,  _ please turn it back on _ .” I pleaded, my grip on the railing tightening as I can feel my legs starting to give out.

Without a word Jaebum pressed the button and the elevator started moving again. I walked out of there as fast as I could, not wanting to hear anything else he had to say. I took deep breathes as I tried to stop the panic attack I knew was going to come from being in such an enclosed space. I picked up my pace a little as I heard him call out to me. Just as I reached the door he managed to stand in front of me, stopping me from opening the door. I took a small step back and kept my head down, clenching my fists to stop the shaking in my hands.

“Hana.” He sighed out my name, voice barely above a whisper.

“I am sorry.”

I felt one tear escape with the way his voice seemed to break as he apologized. I sighed and tried side stepping him to get to the door but he blocked my way.

“You have to believe me when I say I do care about you...I care about you so much.” He said softly as he tried to reach out to me.

I took a step back and tugged at the sleeves of my hoodie anxiously.

“Please move.” My voice cracked as I felt a tear trail down my face.

“Hana…”

I looked up to meet his eyes, a tear falling at the look on his face. His own eyes were glazed over as pure regret was evident on his face.

“Move Jaebum.” I said a little more forcefully.

He didn't budge as he stared down at me, my demeanor quickly vanished and my bottom lip started to quiver.

“Please...I-I can't do this right now…” I pleaded, voice cracking.

His whole face fell at the tears that fell from my eyes. He took another step towards me and I couldn't find it in me to move back. I closed my eyes painfully as his hands reached up to cup my face. He lowered his forehead to rest on my own. I could feel his shaky breath on my face as my own breathing was labored. I opened my eyes to look at him, begging him with my eyes to let me go.

“Please…don't make me regret falling in love with you more than I already do…” I trailed off as a sob got caught in my throat.

“Love?” He questioned in surprise as a tear of his own slipped out of his eye.

Before I had time to react his lips captured my own gently. I whimpered at the contact, feeling my heart break more with every second. The kiss was extremely slow and passionate, showing me just how sorry he really was...but I just couldn't forgive him. At least not now. Slowly he started leaving small pecks on my lips as he pulled away some but was still close enough to rest his forehead on my own. I opened my eyes when I felt his thumbs rub at my cheeks gently. 

“A kiss can't fix everything…” I trailed off, voice barely above a whisper as more tears gathered in my eyes.

I saw his face fall immediately as he opened his mouth to say something, anything. What he didn't realize was that nothing he could say at the moment could fix things...I just needed some time.

I reached up to remove his hands from my face as I moved around him and opened the door to the conference room. Luckily for me the hood on my head helped hide my face as I reached up and wiped the tears off my face.

 

……

 

I practically ran out of the conference room once it was over, not wanting to have another chat with Jaebum. I thanked the heavens as the elevator was empty and I was the only one in it as I made my way down. I texted Minseok that the meeting had ended and he said he’d pick me up in five minutes. I sighed in relief as I didn't have to wait long before I could go home and binge watch another season of Supernatural to make me forget about what happened.

Of course it was wishful thinking to believe that I wouldn't have to face Jaebum again. A few minutes into waiting outside I heard the rowdy laughter that could only belong to the boys. I turned around slowly as Yugyeom, Jinyoung, and Mark had called out to me. BamBam and Jackson started running towards me, engulfing me in a hug in between the two of them.

“Hana where have you been?! Have you been avoiding us?” Jackson questioned jokingly accusing me.

“Of course not silly. I’ve just been busy that's all.” I said, forcing a smile.

They finally let me go and the others had crowded around me. My gaze caught Youngjae’s as he silently asked me if I was okay. I nodded my head subtly and gave him a genuine smile. He sighed in relief before draping his arm around my shoulders. I relished in the comfort Youngjae was giving me, thanking the universe for his existence. I leaned into his side, resting my head on his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

The others seemed oblivious to my pain as they smiled at me in joy. I felt bad keeping them in the dark but it was for the best that they didn't know.

“So you guys excited for your comeback in the next month or so?” I asked, breaking the silence that settled over us.

I ignored the feeling of Jaebum’s eyes on me, focusing on the other six boys.

“Yes! I can't wait to show the fans the new music we've been working on.” Yugyeom exclaimed excitedly practically jumping in place. 

I genuinely grinned at his excitement as the others went on to talk about how excited they were to perform again and meet more of the fans. 

“Hana!” I heard Minseok call my name from behind us.

I turned around to see he had arrived and was leaning against my car in the driveway. He waved at me with a grin before the grin faded as his eyes met with Jaebum’s. 

“Sorry guys, I have to go.”

“So that's why you’ve been busy huh?” Mark asked suggestively.

“N-no...no it's not like that really.” I stuttered with a nervous laugh.

The boys all had knowing looks on their faces except Youngjae who glared at the five idiots. Jaebum was still however locked in a staring contest with Minseok.

I laughed nervously again, rubbing at the back of my neck before backing away from them slowly, “Well...I’ll see you guys later.”

The five of them winked at me and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes as I turned around and headed towards Minseok. He grinned as he opened the door for me, “I knew you could it,” He said proudly as he patted the top of my head. 

I sighed heavily as I climbed into the passenger seat of my car, ready to go to sleep. I smiled to myself as Minseok intertwined his hand with mine after he started the engine.

“I feel like a proud mother.” He said playfully, wiping at a fake tear.

I chuckled at him and reached over to push his head to the side, oblivious to the fact that all the boys were still watching.

“Speaking of mothers eomma wants me to take you over to the house for dinner.” He said as he finally started backing out of the driveway.

I sat up at the prospect of having some of his mother’s food. I practically drooled at the thought.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” 

“If you said it more often then I’d probably treat you to more things more often.” He retorted with a scoff as he turned onto the street, merging with traffic.

“Please, you spoil me more than my own father does and I’m his only child.” I said with a scoff of my own.

“What can I say? I love seeing my best friend happy.” He said with a grin as he took the all too familiar highway to his mother’s home that was a good two and a half hours away.

‘ _ I have no idea how I survived the years I did without him.’ _


	8. Impulsive Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some light smut towards the end of the chapter....so just a warning lolol it's nothing too bad but if you're uncomfortable reading it I suggest justskipping that part. Also........don't hate me too much for the ending/.\ lolol

You know I’m starting to think the universe is against me. All I wanted was a small break, hang with my two best friends and forget about everything that happened but noooo. Today and the rest of the week we were extremely busy filming the rest of Real Got7 and that meant seeing Jaebum everyday. I just wanted some time to forget what happened and probably move on, is that too much to ask for?

Today I dressed in black high waisted shorts, a plain black t shirt, and red high top converse. We were set to film at a pool today and even though I wasn’t planning on getting in, I might want to just dip my feet in. Knowing the boys though they might through me in so I wore my bathing suit under and packed an extra set of clothes. I still had no wishes of going but it was my job and I couldn’t really say no.

Sighing I got out of my car and walked to the filming area. I bowed respectfully to all the staff members and headed straight for Seunghoon. Usually if I wasn’t doing the boys’ makeup I was his assistant and running any errands he needed me to do. So obviously I was praying to God that he would tell me to go do something that included me leaving and not coming back until they were done filming.

“Do you have anything for me to do?” I asked after saying hello and bowing.

“Not really no. You can relax and be on standby. The fans know about you so your father gave us the go ahead to let you be in the video so be ready alright?” He asked but I knew I had no other option.

I nodded and with another bow I made my way over to one of the seats they had set up on the other side of the pool. I sat down and took my phone out, playing with an app and waited for the boys to come out of the house. I had no idea why they were in there but I wasn’t complaining, more time to myself. However again I didn’t get what I wanted since at that moment my phone started ringing. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes at the ringtone Minseok put for himself, Up and Down by EXID.

“I miss you~!” Minseok whined out as soon as I answered.

“I literally just saw you 30 minutes ago.” I told him with a small smile on my face.

“But I’m so bored without you here.”

“Get a job you lazy bum. If you’re gonna be living with me you’re gonna have to pull your own weight around the apartment. I’m not-” I was cut off as arms suddenly wrapped around my waist from behind and picking me off of the chair. 

I squealed out in surprise, turning my head to look at a grinning Jackson. His grin was mischievous as he started walking towards the pool.

“J-Jackson...no. What are you doing? Don’t you dare throw me into that pool!” I yelled at him as we got closer.

He only laughed and continued until he was standing at the edge of the pool. I struggled more in his grip, not wanting to be forcefully dunked into the water, “Jackson wait! I still have my phone!” 

He pulled my phone out of my hand and tossed it to Yugyeom who caught it effortlessly. I could only look on, helpless against the 5’9 man and his strong muscular arms. Without another thought I was flung into the water, shoes on and everything.

I stayed underwater for a good second or so before resurfacing and giving Jackson my deadliest glare. I walked through the water that was about waist deep and pulled myself out of the water when I reached the edge of the pool. Once out I decided to just take my now soaked shirt off, leaving me in my  one piece bathing suit and black shorts. I also removed my shoes and socks, glaring at Jackson the whole time.

“He is so dead.” I grumbled out as Youngjae came over to me and draped a towel over my shoulders.

I pushed my hair out of my face and wrapped the towel tightly around myself. Giving Youngjae a smile of appreciation. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around me in a hug and I buried my face in his shoulder for a second before we both pulled away.

“How have you been?” He asked in a worried tone.

I smiled warmly at his concern, “I’m still...bummed over the whole thing but I’m starting to feel…”

“Angry?”

“Yes...no, I don't know.” I groaned out in frustration, rubbing my hands over my face.

He nodded in understanding and placed an arm over my shoulders, pulling me into his side. Suddenly I was pulled away from Youngjae and I was wrapped in a bone crushing hug by BamBam.

“Why is everyone manhandling me today?!” I shouted as BamBam let me go only to have Yugyeom hug me and lift me off the floor.

My arms were pinned down to my side as he squeezed me before finally putting me down. I smile at him, surprisingly not irritated with his behavior and reached up to ruffle his hair affectionately. Next up to give me a hug was Mark and Jinyoung who engulfed me in a hug between the two of them. I chuckled as they both tried to shove the other away.

“Alright guys...no fighting while I’m being sandwiched in between you okay?” I managed to say as one of them almost slapped the side of my face.

At that they both pulled away from me and Jinyoung took my face in his hands, inspecting for any damage. I reached up and removed his hands from my face, reassuring him that I was okay. I was well aware that the camera’s were rolling so I tried to keep the PDA down to a minimum with the boys as I didn’t want them to get any hate or myself for that matter. I gave Jackson a tight lipped smile, silently telling him with my eyes that he was going to get what was coming to him afterward. He grinned nervously and hid behind a snickering Yugyeom. 

The last person I had yet to greet was the one I really didn’t want to see. As we stared into each other's eyes I gave him a subtle nod, telling him it was okay to go in for the hug. He grinned massively but the smile didn’t reach his eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the floor. I hugged him tightly around the shoulders, trying to ignore how safe and secure I felt in his arms.

“This doesn’t change anything…” I trailed off in a whisper.

“I know.” He replied as he put me down.

I took a step back and looked at Youngjae for some sort of help. He opened his mouth to say something but one of the staff members called for everyone’s attention so I was stuck standing uncomfortably close to Jaebum.

 

……

 

“I want to dig a hole and crawl into it...I can’t bear this any longer.” I groaned out, covering my face with my hands that were inside the sleeves of the hoodie I was now wearing.

“We’re almost done, just another few hours.” Youngjae said giving me a reassuring smile.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something my phone started ringing. I sighed and rolled my eyes, already knowing who it was.

“Minseok I can’t-”

“Hana you need to come home right now.” He cut me off in a panicked voice.

I stood up from my seat quickly, feeling the concern and worry overwhelm me by the tone of his voice, “Minseok? What’s wrong?”

I started panicking myself as all I heard was heavy breathing. I heard him let out a very loud and violent cough before saying my name, voice barely above a whisper before the line went dead.

“Minseok? Minseok...Hello!!” I said into the phone loudly, feeling myself start to shake as a thousand thoughts ran through my head.

“I-I have to go.” I mumbled out quickly as I gathered my things.

“Hana what happened? What did he say?” Youngjae asked, having heard what I said but was unable to hear what Minseok had said 

“I...I don't k-know he just...oh my God I-I have to--I have to get back.” I said hurriedly as I noticed the rest of the guys crowd around me.

“What's wrong?” Jinyoung asked once seeing my distressed form.

“I have to go….now.” I said, voice shaking as I pushed past them and started running to my car. 

I reached my car pretty quickly and threw everything in before sitting in the driver's seat and starting the engine.

_ ‘Please be okay. Please be okay.’ _ I said to myself over and over again as I sped down the highway back to my apartment. 

I reached up to wipe at my face, feeling tears escape at the thought of something terrible happening to Minseok. As soon as I arrived at my apartment I hurriedly got out of the car. I barely managed to close the door of the vehicle before sprinting to the front door of my house.

“Minseok!” I called out, voice breaking as I didn't see him in the living room.

I ventured more into the house, feeling the dread seep in as it was too quiet 

“Boo!” A deep voice said behind me making me let out a loud scream and jump in fright.

I turned around to see Minseok doubled over, laughing hysterically as he clutched something to his chest. I whimpered as I felt the tears escape at the relief that overflowed at seeing that he was okay.

Without thinking I punched him extremely hard in the arm for making me worry. He whined and looked up at me, face immediately falling as he saw my tears.

“Why are you crying?” He asked genuinely confused.

“Because I thought something terrible happened to you, you jerk.” I said hitting him again.

“Aw...no. Hana I was just kidding I-” He cut himself off as he put down whatever he was holding and pulled me into a hug.

I buried my face into his chest as I tried to stop the tears. He pulled back slightly and wiped the stray tears off my cheeks. I slapped at his chest lightly as I laughed softly at the situation, “I hate you.”

He grinned down at me and lifted me up, walking towards the couch. I was caught by surprise as he sat down and placed me on his lap. He’s usually a very affectionate person but this...this was too much even for him, he's never pulled me onto his lap before. 

I blushed a crimson red at sitting on his lap as his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach as I looked at him grinning at me.

_ ‘What the hell?’ _

“Oh! I have a present for you!” He exclaimed like a child.

“Thor come here boy.” He called out.

Suddenly a mass of brown/ red fur jumped onto the couch.

It was a small puppy, a husky to be exact with the brightest blues eyes I have ever seen. I gasped and picked up the puppy, immediately falling in love with him. I giggled as he licked at my face before letting out a little bark. It was the cutest thing I've ever heard.

“H--What's the meaning of this?” I asked, focused on the puppy in my arms.

“A little something to help you take your mind off everything that's been going on.” He said as I felt him staring at the side of my face since I was too busy playing with the puppy.

Minseok handed me a little toy and I waved it in front of Thor’s face before throwing it and telling him to go after it. I grinned in delight as he did what I said but instead of bringing it back he just stayed there and played with it.

I turn on Minseok’s lap, straddling him suddenly as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders repeatedly saying thank you. I pulled away from him and grinned in glee. I stared at him, slowly feeling the smile fall off my face as I realized how close we were. 

I held my breathe as he started leaning in and soon his lips were capturing my lips in a slow and gentle kiss. I weaved my fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss on impulse and pushing my chest against his. Suddenly remembering what was going on I pulled back, looking at him in bewilderment.

“Hana I-” Minseok started but was cut off as I brought my lips back to his own.

He groaned in my mouth as his hands gripped at my thighs tightly. The kiss was heated and I had no intention of stopping at just the kiss. Subtly I started moving my hips back and forth on top of him. He clutched at my thighs harder as I felt him grow underneath his jeans. He pulled away from my lips and started kissing down my neck, “Let me help you forget about JB…”, He trailed off as he started sucking on the side of my neck, giving me a hickey. I moaned in response and moved my hips over his faster. 

I reached down to pull his shirt over his head, letting my fingers roam over his muscular torso. Once he was done with my neck he grabbed at the hem of my hoodie and pulled the sweater over my head, throwing it away from us. Wasting no time his hands went behind my back and unhooked my bra, leaving us both half naked. He leaned forward and connected our lips once again, pressing our chests together as he got up from the couch. My legs immediately wrapped around his waist as I felt him walk around the apartment before my back hit the door to my bedroom. One of my hands left his hair as I searched for the doorknob, moaning as he ground his crotch against my own.

Finally opening the door, Minseok threw me onto the bed before crawling on top of me after taking off my shorts and underwear. I kicked my shoes off as he settled in between my legs now only in boxers. I moaned as he groaned at the feeling of only his boxers in between us. Even with just that thin layer of clothing in the way it was still too much.

“Minseok~” I moaned out, moving my hips up in hopes that he'd get the message and take off his last piece of clothing.

Suddenly he pulled away from me and picked up his jeans from the floor. After doing some digging through his pockets he finally pulled out what he was looking for, a condom. 

“Were you planning this?” I teased as he removed his boxers and rolled the condom on his member.

I bit my lip at the sight and looked up at him as he had a cheeky grin on his face, “No but a guy can dream can't he?”

And with that his lips were on mine as he pushed his member in my entrance slowly. I pulled away from the kiss as I threw my head back in absolute bliss. He groaned by my ear as he was all the way in, momentarily stilling to give me time to adjust to him. After another few seconds I moved my hips, telling him it was okay to move.

He moved in and out slowly causing me to arch my back off the bed, raking my fingers down his back. I moaned out loudly as he groaned, capturing my lips with his.

Never in a million years would I have thought I’d be doing something like this with Minseok but damn did it feel good. In this moment I forgot about everything; about JB, about him breaking my heart, about the impending tour I was going to go on with them within the next month, everything. In this moment all I thought about was Minseok and how good he made me feel.


	9. I Need Some Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayoooooo so here's ch. 9 :) I'm hoping to finish uploaded all the chapter by maybe Sunday? Saturday if I'm not too busy

I turned over, burying my head in a warm substance. I felt arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into their warmth. At that my eyes opened wide and I was no longer sleepy. 

I stared wide eyed at Minseok’s sleeping face, memories of last night resurfacing and making a blush rise to my cheeks. Hesitantly I reached forward to comb my fingers through his disheveled hair. I smiled lightly as he leaned into my touch. My heart fluttered at him burying his face into the crook of my shoulder as his arms tightened around me.

“Why are you awake?” He asked in his deep morning voice. 

I instantly grinned,”The sun was in my eyes,” I lied as I didn't want him to know I woke up because I was surprised to find him next to me.

I flicked his forehead softly and went to get up but his arms tightened around me, pulling me into his chest. I whined as I tried pulling his arms off of me. He scattered butterfly kisses all over my face and finally let me go with a small peck to the lips. 

I blushed as I walked into the restroom, immediately brushing my teeth.I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled lightly at the memories that surface but for some reason I felt...guilty. I have no idea why, I wasn't in a relationship but I couldn't help but think of Jaebum.

Sighing I stepped into the shower to get ready for the day. I knew just the person I could talk to about all this.

 

……

 

“I don't know what to do…” I whined as I covered my face with my hands.

I was sitting across Youngjae at a small cafe not far from the dorm. I had just confessed to him that when I got home last night I had slept with Minseok. He was shocked to say the least but he looked more confused than anything.

“So you...slept with Minseok?” He asked still trying to get his head around it.

“Like...you had sex.” He added in a low voice.

“Yes.”

“Do you have feelings for him?” Youngjae asked the question I had been asking myself since I woke up.

“I don't know...maybe. Fuck, why did everything have to get more complicated?” 

I played around with the piece of bread in front of me, not very hungry anymore. I thought about everything I felt in that moment and this morning. I smiled at the thought but let it fall as I thought about the kisses I shared with Jaebum. They...held something more than the kisses I had with Minseok. With Minseok they were heated; full of lust and need but also gentle and very sweet. With Jaebum I felt like my whole body lit up from my head down to my toes. His kisses were rough but I could feel the passion behind it and when he slowed it down, I felt like I was on Cloud 9.

“What are you thinking about?” Youngjae asked, breaking my train of thought.

“Everything...Minseok, Jae. Is it possible to feel like this about two people at the same time?” I asked him, voice barely above a whisper.

He reached over and placed his hand above mine comfortingly before sitting back in his seat, “Just let it all out.”

“It's just…” I paused, gathering my thoughts before speaking, “With Minseok, I’ve known him for as long as I can remember and not once did I think of him as anything other than a friend. But last night...I don't know, it was like these hidden feelings I didn't even know I had blossomed. One thing led to the other and now…” I trailed off as I picked at the piece of bread absentmindedly, refusing to meet his eyes.

“And with Jae...you know I’ve had the biggest crush on him for so long now and when he kissed me I thought ‘wow he might feeling the same way!’ But low and behold...he doesn't. I mean with what he said and then kissing me in the hallway a few days ago I don't know what to think. With Jaebum, every time he touches or even looks at me...I feel like my heart is going to explode. His kisses...they have me on Cloud 9, I’ve never felt that way before. But then he’s suddenly so cold towards me and I don't know what to think…” I finished with a sigh, finally looking up at Youngjae.

His eyes were wide as he stared at something behind me. I furrowed my brows, waving my hand in front of his face. Just as I was about to question him a deep voice spoke out from behind me.

“Do you seriously think I feel nothing for you?” 

I froze at the sound of his voice and turned to face Jaebum. The look on his face killed me. He looked so defeated, so heart broken. I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

“After everything I’ve done to try and get you to see how sorry I am for what I’ve said and done,  you still don't see it?” 

“Hana...what I feel for you--I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Your smile, your laugh, hell your witty remarks, you in general have me feeling like some lovestruck idiot. You make my day 100 times better whether you know it or not. You mean so much to me, no words can describe how I feel.” He continued, taking a step towards me.

All that he said slowly broke my heart because he has no idea. He has no idea that I slept with Minseok, that although I had feelings for him I had let myself feel things for Minseok. 

I felt extremely guilty as tears pricked at my eyes, threatening to fall. I stood up from my seat and looked at him, still in shock over everything he had said.

“Hana...I’m in love with you.” He said with a sigh, stepping closer to me.

I whimpered at what he said as I felt a tear escape at his confession.

“I am completely and helplessly in love with you, Park Hana.” 

 

-

 

I ran, I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't face him after what happened between Minseok and I last night. I couldn't say anything after he so openly told me he loved me. 

A month ago I would have been ecstatic to hear him utter those words but now, now I just feel so shitty. I can't believe I managed to get myself into something like this. I kicked at a rock on the floor in frustration, groaning as I kept walking through the park. I groaned once again as my phone rang.

“What?!” I snapped, not bothering to look at the caller ID before answering.

“Hana? What’s wrong?”

“Oh...appa. I’m sorry. I thought it was someone else.” I apologized to my father, pinching the bridge of my nose.

“Are you alright?” He asked, worry laced in his voice.

I sighed and combed my fingers through my hair, “Yeah, I just. .”

I bit my lip, not being able to finish what I started saying. I couldn't lie to my father. If anything he’s the only one that could see through the lies.

“No, I’m not okay. I’ve gotten myself into a really complicated and messed up situation and..and I don't know what to do.” my voice cracked as the desperation in my voice seeped through.

“Sweetie, what happened?”

I spilled everything to him, leaving out the parts that he really didn't need to know like Minseok and I sleeping together and the kisses Jaebum and I shared. I also decided to leave out their names, not wanting him to go all dad mode on them. 

“Appa...I don't think I can face either of them…” 

“Hana you're going to have to sooner or later.” He said with a sigh.

“Well then let it be later.” I whined like a child, leaning against a nearby tree.

“Do you...do you think I can have some time off work? I could really use some time for myself right now.” I pleaded with my father over the phone.

“Hana...the boys are having their comeback soon.” He sighed into the phone.

My shoulders slumped as I already knew what he was going to say, “But, I guess Kim Soomi can take over for you for the next couple of weeks.”

I sighed out in relief, knowing exactly where I would go. I expressed my gratefulness to him and after saying goodbye I hung up. I headed towards my car, readying to head home and pack. Maybe I can bring Thor with me.


	10. Confrontation

I plopped down face first on the couch, feeling extremely tired from the drive. I basically drove all night from Seoul all the way to Busan where my dad had a house for when we wanted a mini vacation. I managed to kidnap Thor and bring him with me since I left in the middle of the night and only left a note behind for Minseok.

I knew he was going to freak out and be hella pissed at me but I need this time away. I had also texted Youngjae telling him I’d be gone for the next few weeks and to tell the boys not to worry. He was the only one that knew exactly where I was aside from my father and I want to keep it that way.

I sighed before pushing myself off the couch, feeling Thor lick at my fingers to get my attention. I reached down to pet him softly on the head before getting up and walking out to my car. Might as well unload everything now before I get too lazy later. 

  
  


……

 

“Thor come back here!” I yelled after the puppy as he took off running after a ball a stranger threw across the beach to a friend of his.

I gave the pair an apologetic smile before grabbing the ball out of Thor’s mouth, trying to get as much of his slobber off as possible.

“I am so sorry.” I apologized respectfully bowing at the men that seemed a few years old than I was.

“Don’t worry about it.” The taller one of the two said as he knelt down to pet Thor.

Thor wagged his tail happily as he let out a little bark causing the two men to chuckle at the small puppy. They played with him for a few seconds before bidding us a goodbye and leaving. I smiled at their kindness, always happy seeing people be nice with others.

I continued the walk through the beach with Thor by my side. We’ve been here for a good week and it’s been the best week I’ve had in I don’t know how long. I couldn’t help but think of the various text messages and phone calls I’ve been receiving from Minseok and Jaebum. I had finally decided to turn my phone off after the third day. I needed this time to myself and to figure out who I truly loved.

I smiled to myself because after thinking about how each one of them made me feel, I had finally come to realize who I couldn’t live without. The smile fell however as it slowly but surely started raining. Picking up Thor in my arms I ran back to the house, laughing slightly at the sudden rain. I took my shoes and jacket off as soon as I got inside, locking the door behind me and putting Thor down so he could run through the house freely.

Walking to the fridge I pulled out everything I needed to make Sundubu Jjigae. It was the perfect meal for this suddenly rainy day but I didn’t mind as I loved the rain, I found it to be very relaxing. Putting the rice in the steamer and the tofu in the stew I went to change into my panda onesie. I pulled on the matching slippers and lifted the hood over my head. I was overly happy as I thought of his smile, his laugh, just everything about him.

I felt terrible for not returning his calls or texting him back but I wanted to tell him I loved him in person. Hell I wanted to scream it at the top of my lungs so the whole world would know.

 

-

 

-Jaebum’s P.O.V-

 

“Hyung that was the third time you messed up in just that one song. Luckily none of the cameras or fans picked up on it.” BamBam said as he sat next to me.

I sighed in frustration and combed my fingers through my hair. I haven't been able to focus ever since Hana left. The day before she left I had poured my heart out to her, something I’ve never done. And now I couldn't help but think that I pushed her away.

I suddenly remembered how close Hana and Minseok were, how he was there for her when I fucked up. I couldn’t help but feel like they were something more, that there was something between them I didn’t know. I tried getting any sort of information out of Youngjae but he would always say it wasn’t his place to tell me anything. I hated and respected him for that. The only thing I managed to get out of him was that Minseok was living with Hana for the time being.

Tonight I was going to pay him a little visit. I needed to know for sure if what I suspected was true.

 

….. 

 

9 pm

 

I stood in front of her door, wondering if I should even be here. I don’t even know if I wanted to know the answer to the question I was going to ask. Sighing, I rubbed my hands over my face before knocking twice and waited for him to answer. Seconds later the door opened to reveal a disheveled Minseok.

He narrowed his eyes at me before scoffing, “I don’t have the energy to break your face right now.”

He went to close the door but I reached forward and stopped the door from closing with my foot. He had an irritated look on his face and I clenched my jaw as I saw him clench his hands into fists.

“I’d gladly break yours but I’m not here for that.” I snapped in a harsh tone before shoving the door open.

“What do you want?” He hissed out as he glared at me.

“Do you have feelings for Hana?” I asked getting straight to the point.

That was the whole reason why I came here. I wanted to know, I needed to know. I could tell my question caught him off guard. His face softened and his whole composure crumbled at the mention of her name. The look in his eyes was enough of an answer for me. 

“Yes.” He answered after a second or so.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and asked the next question that has been circling around in my head since Youngjae told me Minseok was staying with Hana, “Have...Have you two slept together?”

I clenched and unclenched my fists, waiting for his answer. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. His gaze went down to the floor before meeting my cold and hard eyes.

“Yes…” He trailed off, looking guilty for some reason.

I nodded and turned to walk but before I was out the door I quickly turned back around, swinging my fist and hitting him square in the face. He stumbled back, shocked as his lip had a small cut on it. I took a step forward and swung again, aiming for his jaw. I threw all reason out the window, my temper getting the best of me.

Minseok dodged the punch and swung his own fist into my stomach before bringing his other fist down, punching my nose. I groaned in pain but didn't let up as I tackled him to the floor. I straddled his waist as I threw punch after punch, not caring that his blood was coating my knuckles. I cursed as he managed to flip us over, his fist repeatedly coming down to meet my face before lifting me off the floor. Blood was running down both our faces as he pushed me out the door. I stumbled and turned around to face him, hatred evident in my eyes.

“If you come back here again...I swear to you-”

“You'll do what huh?! What else could you possibly do?! Kill me?!” I shouted cutting him off.

“For your sake I hope Hana doesn't find out about this.” He said before slamming the door in my face.

I scoffed and pulled out my phone, calling up Mark to come pick me up. I was done with this.


	11. We Need To Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhhh this story is almost over

-Hana’s P.O.V-

 

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. I groaned as I sat up, rubbing at my tired eyes. I had fallen asleep on the couch since I had decided to binge watch another season of Supernatural. I mumbled angrily to myself as I searched for my phone but then I remembered I had turned it off. 

Then it clicked, it was the house phone that was ringing. I furrowed my eyebrows as I got up and headed towards the kitchen, confusion flooding my entire being. The only person that had the number to the house phone was my father, surely he wouldn't be calling this early in the morning.

“Hello…” I answered groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

“Hana!” A familiar voice yelled through the phone anxiously.

“Youngjae? How did you get this number?” 

“JYP nim but that's not important. You need to come back now.” He said urgently. 

By this time I was wide wake, noting how his usual chirpy tone was rushed and panicky, “Youngjae what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Okay so last night Jaebum hyung went out for a walk and he came back all bloodied and bruised and-”

“What?!” I exclaimed, immediately worrying for Jaebum’s safety.

“He’s fine, he’s locked up in his room but you need to know who gave him the bruises and from the looks of it hyung wasn’t the only one who walked away with a black eye and a busted lip.”

“Who?”

“Minseok.”

I was stunned into silence, not being able to wrap my head around the fact that Minseok and Jaebum had actually fought one another. A full out brawl between two of the most important people in my life and I had absolutely no idea why.

“Do you know why?” I asked, finally finding my voice.

“According to Minseok Jaebum hyung had gone over to your apartment, knowing he was staying there. And-”

“They trashed my house!” I exclaimed, suddenly feeling angry myself.

“I’m heading back and knocking both their heads together for being idiots.” I said before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up.

_ ‘They don’t know the shitstorm they just walked into’ _

 

……

 

I grabbed Thor in my hands and slammed the car door behind me as I stomped over to the building. Youngjae was standing outside, fidgeting in his spot. From the look on his face he probably thought I was going to do something stupid. I mean he wasn't wrong but I wasn't gonna tell him that.

“Hana…” He said hesitantly but also in relief as I walked up to him.

I put Thor down momentarily and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back tightly and in that moment I felt like the worst friend in the world. Youngjae was caught in the middle of all this and that was the last thing I wanted. I never wanted to make him feel like he had to choose between Jaebum or me. I never wanted this for him, I never wanted this for any of us.

“I’m sorry.” I told him softly as I pulled back from the hug.

“After all this is over I’ll take my little brother out to Mokpo, his beloved hometown for a few days okay?” I promised him as I cupped his cheek in my hand.

He smiled fondly, nodding, “As long as it's just you and me then just say when.”

I smiled and brought him in for another hug, missing him, “I love you, you know that right?”

He nodded against my shoulder, “I love you too Noona,” He said calling me Noona for the first time in what seemed like forever. I told Youngjae to drop all kinds of formalities with me a long time ago and hearing him call me that now had my chest constricting. 

“Alright...there’s a certain someone I need to talk to in that building.” I said, preparing myself for what was to come.

“Oh um, do you mind taking Thor for a bit? I don't want to leave him in the car and I wanted to talk to Jaebum before going home to Minseok…”

“Yeah! No, it's no problem. I’ll take him to the park I take Coco. Don't worry about it.” He said kneeling down to pet the small husky.

I smiled in thanks and before stepping into the building I turned back to him, “Are the others…?”

“No they all went off to run some errands. They won't be back for another few hours.”

I nodded and taking another deep breathe before heading inside.

 

-

 

I stared at his bedroom door for what felt like hours but in reality was only a few seconds. The anger and irritation I felt vanished as I felt the nerves kick in. I shook my head and took a deep breath before knocking.

“Go away.” His deep voice said, being muffled by the door a bit.

I knocked again and this time I heard some shuffling behind the door. Seconds later the door was yanked open and the glare that was on Jaebum’s face vanished as he saw me standing there. His mouth hung open from the shock as he stared, eyes moving up and down my body and then to my face. 

“We need to talk.” 

“I have nothing to say to you.” He said, glare returning as he stared down at me.

“Well I have plenty.” I retorted as I pushed him into the room and closed the door, locking it behind me, “And you're gonna listen to everything I have to say.”

“Firstly what in the world were you thinking going to MY home and picking a fight with Minseok? I swear to God if there is anything out of place or broken you two are paying for it.” I scolded him as he sat down on his bed, bored expression on his face.

“Second, what the fuck Jaebum? I leave for one week and I’m rushing back here after Youngjae told me you came home with blood all over your face last night. Look at you! You have a busted lip, a bruise on your jaw, and a black eye.”

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?” I asked softly, feeling my shoulders slump forward.

“How could you?” He questioned, finally looking into my eyes.

“How could I what?”

“Sleep with him. After you claimed to have feeling for me, after you put me through hell and refused to forgive me after something I said out of anger and frustration. How could you just stand there and let me confess my love to you when you--when you were sleeping with another man every night.” 

I was stunned into silence as I stared back into his eyes that had seemed to glaze over. In the time I’ve known him I have never seen him cry but in this moment, seeing a tear roll down his cheek broke my heart into a million little pieces. 

“It was only one time and-”

“You think that makes it better!” He cut me off, shouting as he got up from the bed, towering over me.

“I  _ love _ you and you’re out there with someone else. Someone who could probably give you more than I can, someone who deserves you more than-”

“Stop.” I said voice barely above a whisper but he heard it loud and clear.

“I don't love him…” I trailed off, my own eyes glazing over in tears.

“At least not the way I love you. I realized that during the week I was away. Jaebum I...I can't imagine how my life would be without you. What started out as a small crush blossomed into this love that takes my breath away. In all my twenty one years of life never have I ever experienced a love that felt this...real before. Not with past boyfriends and I’m pretty sure I’ll never feel this way about anybody else.” I told him wholeheartedly, never taking my eyes off him.

“Im Jaebum you are single handedly the best and worst thing that's ever happened to me and I love you for that. When I’m around you it’s like there's a war going on in my stomach and my heart expands to the point where it feels like my chest is going to explode. Don't you ever say you don’t deserve me because I’m the one that doesn't deserve a great man like you, despite your flaws. Even with your flaws...I still think you're the most perfect person I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing.” I finished, feeling a single tear escape from my eyes.

He was stunned into silence, eyes roaming all over my face. I smiled softly and shrugged, wiping away the tear that had fallen.

“I was gonna tell you all this next week but apparently it couldn't wait.”

He continued to stare at me, expression unreadable. I laughed nervously to myself and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. I cleared my throat and took a step back towards the door.

“I understand if you...need time after finding out about Minseok and I so I’ll leave you alone for now. There's a certain someone I need to bash over the head with a baseball bat back home anyway.” I joked, hoping to lighten the tense mood.

Jaebum didn't even crack a smile as I backed away slowly, unlocking the door. I opened it and turned around, taking a step forward before being stopped as he reached out to grab my wrist. I didn't turn around to face him, not wanting to see the look on his face. The waterworks were starting up again as I heard him take a step towards me. I kept my head down as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind, resting his chin on my head. I stayed completely still as his arms tightened around me. I felt him bury his face in my hair, nuzzling his nose by my ear.

“Don’t go.”

“Jae…”

“Please.”


	12. Finally

I sighed and nodded, closing my eyes as I allowed myself to lean back into his chest. He moved his arms down to wrap around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides. I felt him move to have his face in the crook of my neck, his breath making me shiver as he hesitantly placed a kiss on my shoulder. I shivered as he continued with quick and light kisses on the side of my neck, grabbing my hands in both of his. I bit my lip as his lips found the spot where my neck met my shoulder, my sweet spot. I felt him smirk as he began to abuse the tender skin with his mouth, biting and sucking the skin to give me a very prominent hickey.

“Jaebum…”

He didn't say anything as he hugged my body to his tightly, leaving no space in between us. He removed one of his hands to close the door before turning me around and pressing his body against mine, pinning me against the door. He soft lips soon meet mine, moving quickly and roughly, making my head spin. I moaned into his mouth, moving my hands up to intertwine my fingers through his hair. I whined as he grabbed my wrists and place them above my head, holding them in place with one hand as the other stayed at my hip.

His hand managed to push up my shirt a small bit, his thumb massaging the skin above the waistband of my jeans. Our lips continued to move in sync as he pulled the shirt over my head, pulling away before our lips met again and he allowed my arms to wrap around his neck to deepen the kiss. Within the next few seconds I pulled away for some much needed air, trailing kisses down his jaw and onto his neck. Since he was in a tank top more of his skin was exposed. I kissed down his neck to his collarbone, smirking to myself as he let out a breathy moan. I began to suck on the skin as my hands made their way under his tank top, feeling each and every crevice of his muscular stomach. After making sure I left him an equally as big hickey to the one he gave me I quickly pulled his shirt over his head.

Our lips reconnected as my hands roamed over every inch of his chest and stomach. I felt him slide his hands down my backside, firmly gripping my ass in both his hands. I gasped and he took the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. We fought for dominance but of course he won as he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist automatically.

I moaned as I felt his bulge rub against my core. He started grinding his crotch against my own slowly causing me to throw my head back from the pleasure. He reached behind me with one hand and removed my bra, abusing my breasts with his mouth. I gasped, reaching down to palm him through his jeans, hearing a low groan from him at the feeling. He kissed his way back up from my chest to my neck and finally my lips. I barely had time to register that he had started walking towards his bed until he slowly started lowering me onto the soft surface. He pulled away from the kiss to remove my jeans as he followed immediately after, leaving us both in our underwear. I moaned into his mouth as I could feel him through the thin fabric of his boxers and my underwear. 

I trailed my hand down his chest, fingers grazing his stomach before reaching the waistband of his boxers. He groaned loudly as my hand reached into his boxers, slowly pumping his member.

“Jaebum.” I moaned, arching my back off the bed.

“Tell me what you want baby girl.” He hissed out as I kept moving my hand up and down his member, his thumb hooking through the waistband of my own underwear.

“Fuck...Jae...fuck me.”

That was all he needed as he pulled my hand away from him, reaching over to his night stand for what I assumed to be a condom. He pulled my underwear down my legs and did the same with his boxers before rolling the condom on his large member. I moaned as he lined himself with my entrance. He leaned down to kiss my lips, entering me. I pulled away to gasp as he hissed, burying his face into my shoulder as we both were overwhelmed with the new sensation. 

He stilled as he let me adjust to his size, moving to rest his forehead against my own. He looked deep into my eyes, leaning in to kiss me deeply while he rocked his hips slowly.

“I love you.” He whispered as he moved in a steady rhythm.

I moaned lowly before grabbing his face in my hands and kissing him with everything I had in me, “I love you too.”

 

…..

 

I curled up next to him; my head resting on his chest, arm draped over his stomach, and our legs tangled with the other under the covers. He twirled his finger up and down my back lazily, occasionally kissing the top of my head. This time as I felt him move again to kiss the top of my head I took the opportunity to look up so his lips would meet my own.

He chuckled against my lips, peppering my face with kisses. I giggled and moved to bury my face into his chest to escape. 

“I love you, Im Jaebum.” I said as I looked up at him, smiling.

He grinned and leaned down, capturing my lips in a sweet and gentle kiss, “And I love you, Park Hana,” He replied as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

His hand going up and down my back was extremely soothing, lulling me to sleep. Soon enough my eyelids because heavy as I hugged him closer to me, falling asleep on his chest.

 

-

 

“So I guess you two made up?” I heard a smug voice ask, waking me up from my sleep.

I felt Jaebum’s chest rumble as he let out a chuckle,”You could say that.”

“You could’ve at least texted me to come back after you were done. I literally spent the last 3 hours aimlessly walking around the park. I'm surprised nobody recognized me.”

“Youngjae I love you and all but I was knocked out cold just now, why would you wake me?” I asked, opening my eyes and looking at Youngjae who was leaning against the doorframe.

He grinned and whistled, causing me to raise an eyebrow in confusion before a small mass of fur jumped onto the bed. Thor immediately started licking my face before moving to sniff at Jaebum curiously. I smiled as Thor licked Jaebum’s cheeks, barking happily. Jaebum grinned and scratched the back of Thor’s ear.

“Who's this little guy?” He asked as Thor basically took my spot on his chest.

“His name's Thor and apparently he likes you better than me.” I answered feigning annoyance as I sat up and pulled the sleeves of Jaebum’s hoodie over my hands.

He grinned and rolled his eyes, running his hand up and down my back as I turned my attention back to Youngjae who had a smile plastered on his face. 

“Thank you.” I told him, referring to him telling me about what happened and for taking care of Thor.

“Anything for you Hana. I’m just glad the two of you made up.”

“You and me both.” Jaebum interjected as he reached over to intertwine our fingers.

“What are you gonna do about the one who's waiting for you back home?” 

I sighed and combed my fingers through my hair, “Talk to him obviously. He’s still my best friend, besides you of course. The conversation just won’t end the same way it ended with Jae.”

“It better not.” Jaebum scoffed from beside me.

I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my elbow lightly. Youngjae shook his head at us and held up his phone, “Well he’s been blowing up my phone for the past hour. I have no idea how he found out you were back but he knows and he wants to talk to you...alone if possible.”

“No.”

I sighed and removed my hand from his, rubbing my face in irritation, “Youngjae could you give us a minute?” He nodded and left us alone. I turned to Jaebum and before I even had the chance to speak he had sat up and spoken his mind.

“I don't want you alone with him Hana.”

“And since when do you tell me what to do?” I asked with an eyebrow raised, challenging him.

“Since about 3 hours ago. I don't like the idea of my girlfriend being alone with a man that has feelings for her.”

I tried ignoring the way my insides went crazy when he called me his girlfriend. I fought back the blush that was threatening to coat my cheeks as I looked at him curiously.

“How do you know he has feelings for me?”

“He told me.”

“When?”

“Last night.”

I was taken aback by the fact that they actually spoke to one another last night, I had just assumed everything had been shoving and punches. 

“I’ve already told you...I don't love him the way I love you, Jae.”

“See you keep saying that but it doesn't help that there is still some kind of love there.” He said getting frustrated himself.

“You love Youngjae don't you?” 

“I mean I care about him he’s-”

“Would you call it love?” I cut him off trying to make him see my point.

“Well yeah…”

“How about Jackson? Mark? Jinyoung, Yugyeom, and BamBam?”

“Of course but Hana it-”

“That feeling of love that you have for your members is the same type of love I feel for Minseok. I love him but I’m not in love with him.”

“Do you understand?” I asked hoping he’d let his jealousy go.

He sighed and pushed his hair out of his face, “I still don't like the idea of you two being alone.”

“Nothing is gonna happen, trust me on this.”

“I do trust you...it's him I don't trust.” 

“Alright I’ll make you a deal, you can come but you have to stay in the car got it?”

“I need to talk to him on my own, I don’t need you two butting heads with one another again.” I added before getting up and slipping my pants on.

He nodded and followed after me, slipping on a shirt and a fresh pair of pants. I decided against changing out of the hoodie he gave me, too lazy to put my own shirt on and left the room.

_ This was going to be an interesting talk. _


	13. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so that's the end...to who ever has taken the time to read this, thank you. I really appreciate it :) feedback is welcomed!

“I’ll text you when it's okay for you to come in alright?” 

He sighed and nodded, leaning over to kiss me before I got out of the car. I smiled over at him and walked up to my front door, taking out my keys. Taking one last deep breath I unlocked the door and let myself in, closing it behind me.

“Minseok?” I asked out loud as I made my way through the walkway. 

I heard nothing as I walked into the livingroom. I smiled to myself as I saw him sitting on the couch, bobbing his head along to the music he was listening to through his headphones. By the beat of the song I was able to tell that he was listening to BTS’ Cypher Pt 3: Killer. As I got closer I reached out my hand and pushed at his shoulder gently. He was so entranced in the music that he jumped off the couch, turning to face me quickly. He let out a sigh of relief as he put his hand over his heart, taking off his headphones with the other hand.

“Don't do that. You know how jumpy I am.” He scolded once he got his heartbeat under control.

“Sorry.”

I stood behind the couch awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. He smiled softly and opened his arms, mumbling out a come here. I shuffled over to him and hugged him tightly, resting my head on his chest. I missed him in the week I’ve been gone. After a few seconds I pulled away, looking closely at the bruises and cuts on his face.

“Youngjae was right….Jae wasn't the only one that left last night with bruises.”I said lowly as I grabbed his jaw and moved his head from side to side.

He winced as I touched his nose lightly, causing me to remove my hand and apologize quickly.

“Jae huh?” He asked sadly.

I noticed his tone of voice and frowned, “You knew from the start how I felt about him Min.”

“I love you I do but…”

“Not like you love him.” He stated with a sad smile.

He nodded and brought me into another hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about Hana, you can’t help who you fall in love with. Besides he knows that if he doesn't treat you like you deserve I’ll knock his teeth in.” He said pulling away from the hug with a grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the chest lightly. He clutched the spot where my fist made contact with his chest dramatically. I laughed and shook my head, shoving him back softly.

“So are we good?”

“I’ll always be here for you Hana and if he’s what makes you happy then I'm happy.” He said with a genuine smile.

“You know...I kinda hate you right now for being so understanding. I was at least expecting a dramatic exit.”

“I can do that.” 

Before I could say anything to stop him he stomped around me, face immediately turning into one of anger. As he opened the door he turned to me and shot me a wink.

“I can't believe this! After all we've been through! And I thought we could’ve had more fun in your bedroom.” He said with a mischievous smiling, knowing that Jaebum was waiting in my car.

I gaped at him and with a breathy laugh I threw the closest thing to me at him which happened to be one of Thor’s tennis balls. He ducked and ran down the porch steps, sticking his tongue out at me. He stopped in front of Jaebum who had gotten out of the car by this point.

“She’s all yours.” I heard him say as he patted Jaebum’s shoulder before walking to his own car.

I tried to suppress a grin at the look on Jaebum’s face as I waved at Minseok as he drove off. I didn't know where he was going but I wasn’t too worried since I knew he'd be back.

“What just happened?” Jaebum asked as he walked up to me.

“Just Minseok being Minseok.”

“How’d he take it?”

“Um...surprisingly good actually. I’d expected him to at least be a little angry but no, he seemed perfectly fine.”

“I can already tell he’s gonna want me to set him up with Suzy.” I added with a sigh, walking back into the house with Jaebum following.

“Suzy? As in Suzy from Miss A?” He asked, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

I nodded and sighed, leaning into him as I closed my eyes.

“I don't think it should be that hard...you and her are close aren't you?”

“Yeah but there's a reason why I don't usually set up a close friend with another close friend. If and when they break up I’m always the one listening to them rant about the other. Then I feel guilty for setting them up in the first place and it's a whole ordeal I don't really like going through.” I explained, eyes still closed.

“But I think I can make an exception for Minseok’s sake. From what he’s told me it's been awhile since he’s had someone.”I added, cuddling closer to his side.

He hummed in agreement, combing his fingers through my hair. We sat in a comfortable silence and I almost fell asleep with his ministrations. Just as I was about fall asleep there was a knock on the door. I groaned and buried my face further into Jaebum’s shoulder. 

“What if it's Minseok?”

“He has a key, he doesn't have to knock.” I mumbled, groaning again as the person outside continued with their knocking.

“I’ll get it.” He said, getting up and heading to the door.

I laid down on the couch, bringing my knees up to my chest. I kept my eyes closed as I heard multiple voices from the front door. I knew the boys had come for a visit but I was exhausted from today’s events. I relaxed and sunk further into the couch, letting the sleep take over. And before they made it to the living room I was out like a light.

 

……

 

-Jaebum’s P.O.V-

 

“Where is she?” Yugyeom wasted no time in asking.

Beside Youngjae Yugyeom was the one who missed Hana the most. Although they picked on each other quite a bit Hana always doted on Yugyeom more than the rest of us. I guess he just missed someone taking care of him.

“She’s inside.” I said as I moved aside to let my members in.

I helped Mark with the bags of takeout he had in his hands, nodding as he thanked me, “So you and Hana huh?”

I chuckled and nodded again,grinning, “Yeah. Crazy how things turned out.”

“I would've thought she’d be into me but to each their own.” Mark said teasingly, holding back a laugh.

“Shut up.” I retorted with a roll of my eyes, grin still on my face.

As we walked into the livingroom I was confused to have the others shush Mark and I. They pointed to Hana who was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. My face softened as I saw her hugging her knees to her chest breathing steady as I’m pretty sure not even an earthquake could wake her. I smiled fondly and passed the bags of food I had in my hand to Jackson. Walking to the front of the couch I scooped her up in my arms gently, one arm hooked under her knees and the other supporting her back. Her own arms automatically found their way around my neck, her head resting against my chest. I stared down at her for a second before looking back up as I heard the sound of a camera shutter go off. I narrowed my eyes at Youngjae, shaking my head as I carried Hana to her room.

Carefully setting her down I put the covers over her body. I reached out to comb her hair out of her face with my fingers moving them back to caress her cheek. I smiled as she leaned into my touch. Leaning down I pressed my lips to her forehead, lingering before straightening back up again. Quietly moving out of her room I closed the door behind me, walking to the kitchen where the guys had gathered to evenly distribute the food.

“I never thought I’d see the day where you were completely and utterly whipped by some girl.” Jackson said with a smirk on his face.

“Hana isn't just some girl.” I said as I grabbed some food off of Jinyoung’s plate.

“You really are whipped.” Bambam said, making the sound effects of a whip snapping through the air.

I licked my fingers clean and motioned for him to come here, smile still on my face obviously joking. He laughed and apologized, hands coming together as if he was praying for forgiveness. 

“Just know we all care about her as if she was our sister…” Youngjae spoke up, trailing off and hinting to something.

“Don't fuck up.” Yugyeom said through a mouth full of food.

I was surprised to hear Yugyeom curse, he usually never did unless anger. Everytime he did curse Jinyoung and Jackson would be there to reprimand him for his language like they were doing just now. Jinyoung had slapped Yugyeom upside the head and Jackson covered his mouth with his hand, both scolding him. Yugyeom whined loudly and I had to remind him that Hana was sleeping in the other room.

They had absolutely nothing to worry about...I wasn’t planning on ever letting her go.


End file.
